Dos Uchihas solo para mi
by fiorellanime
Summary: UA¿Que sucede cuando te enamoras tanto que no ves la realidad de tu relacion? Ahora tienes la verdad en la cara, solo te queda buscar venganza y una pareja mejor, ¿podria ser casualmente el hno de tu ex? LIME [ItaNaru][SasuNaru][NejiHina][SasuGaa]
1. Aquel que destruyo mi Alma

Capítulo 1: Aquel que destruyo mi alma 

Empiezo el relato de mi vida, por la parte mas linda, mejor dicho por el inicio de mi bello paraíso, que luego no sería tan precioso como creí... mi madre murió cuando yo aun era un bebé, no la recuerdo, pero por lo que mi padre me dice, ella era un centro de bondades, bella, astuta, tierna, inteligente, amorosa, pero tenia una salud muy débil y falleció cuando nací, por todo eso tengo una gran imagen maternal, mi padre es algo descuidado, esta loco, es igual a mi o mejor dicho, n.n yo soy igual a el, es muy comprensivo y apoya mis gustos (es el único de mi familia que sabe que... bueno.. para que ocultarlo ¿no? Me gustan los hombres y a el no le molesta) vivimos en una casa bastante amplia en el centro de una ciudad muy bonita, un día uno de mis compañeros de escuela hizo una reunión (o eso dijo, por que en verdad, era una de las fiestas mas locas a las que eh ido) llena de música fuerte y licor, el dueño de esta "reunión" era mi amigo Sai

**Eh! Naruto!! Supongo que vendrás a mi fiesta no?? **

**Claro!! No me lo perdería por nada Sai-chan n.n**

**Excelente! Por que tengo a alguien muy especial que quiero que conozcas- **dijo guiñándome un ojo

**Vale!!**

En esa fiesta me presento a su primo que venia de una ciudad no muy lejana, su nombre era Itachi Uchiha, tenia un físico tan hipnotizante, era sencillamente una mezcla maravillosa de sensualidad y atracción, magnifico, el chico mas sexy que vi jamás, quede completamente prendado de el desde que lo vi y creo que el sintió casi lo mismo pero de una manera menos espiritual...

Esa noche tomamos muchos tragos juntos, bailamos mucho, reímos a carcajadas, conversamos, intercambiamos números de móvil y por ultimo antes de que volviera a casa, me besó muy apasionadamente , fue genial.

La semana siguiente no podía dar un paso sin recibir un mensaje o una llamada suya al celular, al despertar sonaba el celular, mientras iba al colegio me llamaba, en la clase me enviaba mensajitos como "te amo" "te extraño" "te adoro Naru-chan", a la hora de salida me buscaba para ir a comer, es genial sentir a alguien tan interesado en uno ¿verdad? Hace que cada uno se sienta único y especial, así empezamos a salir cuando me faltaba solo dos años para terminar la secundaria, yo estaba dichoso, en mi ultimo año éramos pareja formalmente, ya no era solo ir de un lado a otro y besarnos a escondidas, ahora mi padre lo conocía y mis amigos también, pero algo que nunca quise aceptar fueron los comentarios de mi padre, como casi todos los jóvenes, cuando nos dicen "NO" nosotros lo vemos como un "si eres valiente lo harás" o un "solo la gente guay podría hacerlo, si quiero ser guay tengo que..." mejor dicho, lo hacemos con mas ganas XD! Y eso fue lo que paso cuando papá me dijo:

**Naruto.. ese chico... bueno...**

**¿Te molesta que sea hombre? **

**Oye!! sabes que no me molestan tus gustos pero, ¿no podrías escoger a otro? Él tiene un "no se que" que no me convence.**

**Tranquilo papá, no va a comerme **

**Lo hago por tu bien hijo, a ese chico lo veo muy extraño** -por mi cabeza no paso otra cosa que no fuera pensar que mi papá estaba preocupado por que era la 1era vez que yo tenia pareja y el tenia miedo de perderme, pero yo le demostraría que no era así, que todo saldría bien, nos amaríamos siempre y seriamos felices etc, etc, etc.

Cuando terminé la secundaria, Itachi (que era de una familia rica y poderosa) me compro un departamento para vivir con él, eso enfureció mas a papá, pero yo estaba súper archí recontra mega feliz!! Era el ser mas dichoso sobre la faz de la tierra, esa noche hicimos el amor por 1era vez (creo solo para mi fue amor), en nuestra cama, en nuestro departamento, en nuestro hogar.

Se sintió muy bien, es que el era tan lindo conmigo, tenia muchos detalles, me daba regalos y era tan dulce, no dejaba de demostrarme que me quería, frecuentemente yo lo notaba extraño (luego de tres años de vivir con el) siempre decía que debía atender cosas de la empresa y viajaba casi todos los fines de semana, llegaba muy tarde a la casa y decía que tenia mucho trabajo (aunque yo sabia que el solo firmaba papeles, yo le creía por que lo amaba y no me atrevía a dudar de el), además mi padre me decía tantas cosas que me hacían dudar de su amor, pero con sus detalles, me hacia olvidarlo todo, sabia muy bien como manejarme, me obligaba a creerle al 100 x 100to y yo caía redondito.

Hasta que esa noche llegó, el se fue una semana completa, pero antes de eso, hicimos el amor (mejor dicho tuvimos sexo) tooda la noche previa al viaje, en los lugares menos pensados, la cocina (sobre el repostero), el baño (en la ducha), el ropero (entre la ropa de invierno XD), la sala (en los muebles y en la alfombra), el patio (allí tuve miedo de que los vecinos nos vean) y la biblioteca (frente al computador grabando con la web cam, es que mi Ita-chan es algo pervertido n.nU), luego a la ducha otra vez y a dormir, el se fue y me sentí muy mal, no por que se fuera, pues ya estaba acostumbrado, si no, por que me mareaba con facilidad, no tenia apetito y vomitaba mucho, era horrible.

Así que fui a ver a un medico amigo de mi padre y luego emocionado, espere al regreso de mi gran amor, para cuando el volvió dejó sus maletas en la puerta, se acercó a mi y...

**Naru-chan!!** -Grito abrazándome fuerte por detrás y dándome besitos por todo el cuello- **te extrañe tanto bombón! Como pude sobrevivir una semana sin tenerte debajo mío!! **

**Ita-koi!!** -Voltee para mirarlo de frente- **te extrañe tanto mi amor!! Tengo tanto que contarte!!**

**No sabes lo cansado que estoy... pero obvio que tengo energía para ciertas cositas... jejeje** **eres completamente delicioso!! Exquisito!!, te deseo a toda hora!!** -dijo pícaramente mientras movía su mano traviesamente bajo mi camiseta – **¿que opinas chiquito?**

**Me parece muy bien, si es lo que desea el señor viajero, tendré que complacerlo **–dije mientras me sentaba sobre sus piernas y el ya tenia su mano bajo mi pantalón, suavemente lo bese en los labios y me llevo al cuarto, lo hizo tan rico... tan suave... fue exquisito, el era tan tierno y a la vez tan apasionado, al terminar salió de mi interior y se abrazo a mi por la espalda (con su ya saben que... rozando en mi ya saben donde XD!!) dándome besitos y dejándome marcas por todo el cuello y nuca, me voltee y me abrace a su pecho, me arme de valor y me dispuse a hablar

**Ita-chan... yo tengo algo muy especial que decirte u//u **

**¿Que será amorcito? ¿podría ser que tienes mas ganitas? ¿ehh?? **

**No... es algo mas serio, mas lindo n//n**

**¿Y que será eso eh? n.n**

**Ita-koi! Tendremos un bebé! n.n ¿no es genial?? **

**¿¿QUE?? ¿Estas bromeando verdad?-** Dijo mientras me soltaba del abrazo

**No, como se te ocurre que bromearía con algo tan serio O.o!!**- le dije asustado

**No puede ser posible Naruto, nosotros nos cuidamos, siempre uso preservativos- **me dijo mostrándome el que tenia puesto

**¿¿Me estas diciendo mentiroso??- **dije señalándome

**Si!!, por que es completamente imposible, yo me cuido siempre! **

**Cuando lo hicimos en la ducha no te cuidaste!! **

**Pero creí que tu tomabas pastillas!! **

**Sabes que soy alérgico a los fármacos! No puedo tomar pastillas!! **

**Pero esto no puede ser posible!! Tu no puedes tener un hijo mío!! No quiero tener un hijo!! **

**... tu... en verdad ¿no quieres a mi bebé...? ¿es eso..?? -**dije llorando amargamente

**Naru, yo te amo, pero no quiero ser padre, por eso me cuido ¿entiendes?-** Intentó sonar comprensivo, tomándome del rostro mientras me hablaba

**Si no quieres a mi hijo, entonces a mi tampoco -**la verdad es que ya me había hecho muchas ilusiones con eso de la maternidad- **tienes que aceptar a mi pequeño.. es nuestro!! Lo hicimos con amor!!**

**Naruto! Ya basta de tonterías! Sabes que lo hicimos con ganas no con amor! **

**¿Como te atreves a decir algo así? ¿Que tu solo piensas en sexo? –**todo este tiempo estuve llorando de ira

**No te hagas el santito, que tu pensabas igual, ahora te la das de padre responsable, mira dejemos esta estupidez y volvamos a lo nuestro ¿si?**

**... claro mi amor, tienes razón, no tendremos este bebé –**dije con voz cortada

**Ves como tengo razón Naru-chan, solo has lo que te digo y nuestra relación seguirá por mucho tiempo mas **

**No tendremos este bebé por que lo tendré solo!! No te necesito!! Mi bebé solo me necesita a mi! Y no lo dejaré! **

**Que terco eres!!! Como quieras!!! Pero si te vas a ir! vete de una vez!! Y no me busques por el apellido de tu hijo, por que ya dijiste que es solo tuyo! **

**Bien! Lamento que esto termine así, pero tu lo quisiste -**me vestí entre amargas lagrimas y preparé mi maleta, era terriblemente triste terminar una relación de cinco años de una manera tan abrupta, pero nada me alejaría de mi hijo!! todo el fin de semana soñé con hacer mi familia feliz, pero creo que así no se podría jamás

**Te quiero... pero a ti solo, ese bebé aun no es nada mas que una mancha de sangre, puedes deshacerte de el! Creí que me amabas!! Que harías todo por mi!! –**el aun estaba echado desnudo en la cama, que hasta hace unos minutos aun era mía, cubierto solo por una delgada sabana

**Creí que valías la pena cuando dije eso, pero ahora, creo que esa "mancha" como tu lo llamas, vale mucho mas –**cargue mis maletas y en el living del edificio llame a mi padre para que me lleve a casa, afortunadamente estaba lloviendo y mi padre no notó mis lagrimas.

Ya en casa converse con mi padre, yo aun estaba llorando pero el me dijo...

**Ya Naruto...Todo estará bien, nosotros podremos solos, me gustan los bebés n.n**

**Sabes que amaba mucho a Itachi, quería una familia con el, aunque no nos casáramos, solo quería tener algo de quien amo, no creí jamás que el fuera tan cruel**

**No quería decirlo pero... ¡te lo dije! -**y me di cuenta que mi padre tenia razón, Itachi no era un buen chico, nunca lo había sido! Pero yo me cegué y no quise reconocer lo que tenia frente a mi

**Si, me lo dijiste, Gomen Otto-san, debí creer en ti TT.TT**

**No llores! El no vale tus lagrimas!! OMO**

**Tienes razón! Mi hijo! Tu y yo!! Seremos muy felices!! Arigato Gozaimazu Otto-san n.n !**

**Owo me alegra verte mejor, prepararé té para mi nieto, espero que le guste XD! **

Yo sabia muy bien, que no podría olvidarlo con facilidad, no dejaría de doler en mucho tiempo, pero debía ser fuerte, tragarme la tristeza, por que no quería que nadie sufriera por mi, mi padre no se deprimiría, preocupado por mi, ni menos permitiría que mi hijo sienta tristeza, nadie sufrirá! Solo yo en silencio.

Pasaron tres semanas, los cinco años de amor que pase junto a Itachi se veían muy lejos ya, mi padre me había ayudado a olvidarlo con sus bromas, pero aun tenia una careta de tristeza que no me podía quitar.

Mi mejor amiga Hinata Hyuuga, me apoyo en todo momento, a pesar que ella tenia sus propios problemas, huyó de su casa junto a su primo Neji, compraron un departamento y ahora son una pareja muy feliz, aunque el padre de ella aun no esta conforme y al padre de Neji le importa un rábano, ella me decía siempre:

**Desde que toda tu relación con Itachi terminó, tus ojos no han brillado con esa misma intensidad de antes, no sabes como me gustaría verlos resplandecer otra vez Naru-chan**

**Arigato Hina-chan, pero creo que no podré**

**No uses una mascara, quizás otros se lo crean, pero yo se que no eres tu mismo**

Y tenia razón, yo sonreía pero mi mirada era opaca, triste y sin brillo alguno, Aprendería a superarlo

**No creo que vuelva a ser feliz hasta que le deje bien en claro a Itachi que mi hijo es maravilloso y que se perdió de lo mejor **

**Los pecados se pagan, algún día verás a Itachi Uchiha pidiéndote perdón ya lo verás, solo devuélveme a mi amigo alegre, con esa mirada de Zafiros**

Ese día no pude evitar llorar, pero de emoción, tenia a alguien maravillosa a mi lado apoyándome, un padre alegre y a mi hijo creciendo en mi, que mas fortalezas necesitaba??

Continuara ...


	2. Sasuke ¿encontraste lo que buscabas?

Capitulo 2: Sasuke ¿encontraste lo que buscabas? 

La mañana se veía bastante opaca, eran como las 5:30 y la niebla se divisaba desde mi enorme ventana, hacia bastante frío, pero un hermoso cuerpo tibio, con un olor muy atrayente dormitaba sobre mi e impedía que el frío me alcanzara, se abrazaba a mi como a un oso de felpa, respiraba tranquilo, su suave piel se frotaba con la mía, yo lo quería... pero como un hermano, nada aparte de eso, éramos amigos "cariñosos" desde el ultimo año de secundaria, el sabia que no lo amaba y yo sabia que el tampoco a mi, hacíamos esto generalmente luego de volver de las grandes (aburridas) y elegantes fiestas de la poderosa Elite de la ciudad.

Baje la cabeza, pose un millón de besitos en su cara y cuello, pasee mi mano por todo su cuerpo y le di caluroso beso en sus finos labios, el por fin abrió sus hermosos ojos verde agua y me miró sonriente

**Buenos días Sasuke-** me dijo con pesadez y una sonrisa

**Buenos días Gaara-** dije a la vez que lo besaba de nuevo y le acariciaba el rostro- **¿ya estas mejor? **

**Pues... estoy avergonzado aun**- dijo colorado

**No tienes por que- **dije a la vez que lo abrazaba contra mi

**Eres un descarado!! Como se te ocurre!! **

**No fue gran cosa, no exageres- **bostecé..

**Tu madre nos vio mientras nosotros... ella nos descubrió!! Ni siquiera podemos negarlo!!- **estaba rojo como tomate, pero yo sencillamente pasaba de sus comentarios

**Solo le diré que tenia mucho frío y me quite la ropa para dormir con mi mejor amigo, es todo- **dije pícaramente en tono burlón

**Quien te creería algo así??-** Ni la persona mas fría del mundo podría evitar reírse de la cara avergonzada de Gaara

**A ella no le importa, deja de atormentarte, no le tomara importancia a lo que vio!**

**Pero.. pero Sasuke y si ella... o sea bueno...**

**Gaara!!! Ella no le dirá a tu papá! Además ¿tu crees que tu papá se tomaría en serio una acusación como esa?**

**Mmmm... creo que no **

**Claro, si alguien va y le dice "Señor Sabaku, encontré a su hijo Gaara teniendo relaciones sexuales con su mejor amigo"** **¿qué crees que diría el?**

**Se reiría en mi cara creo**

**Obvio!, nos ha visto tantas veces con revistas Xxx de Itachi, que nunca se lo imaginaria, a encontrado tanta porno en tu laptop que no le pasaría por la cabeza jamás que eres Gay **

**See, bueno, pero Gay suena feo, solo di, que no me gustan las mujeres**

**Jajajaja, como quieras, aunque es lo mismo, el se muestra muy orgulloso de ti cuando nos atrapa mirando ese tipo de revistas o paginas web**

**Si, pero a mi mas me gustan las cosas en vivo y no precisamente con chicas Sasu-chan-** dijo mirándome seductoramente

Salimos de la cama, nos bañamos (juntos ya saben para que) y nos fuimos a desayunar, al bajar mi madre nos miro sonrojada, solo la salude como siempre y ella igual.

Gaara y yo nos fuimos directo a la Universidad, hoy teníamos un gran festival que atender, como siempre con nuestro club de Fans detrás nuestro, en realidad si nos gustaban las chicas solo que ambos no encontrábamos lo que queríamos en ninguna de las que conocíamos, por eso, al aburrirnos optamos por probar con nosotros y nos gusto, por eso nos quedamos así.

Teníamos varios clubes, Las **enamoradizas** (un día me amaban a mi y al siguiente a Gaara, era desesperante), Las **agresivas** (nos jalaban, nos golpeaban, no les importaba maltratarnos con tal de tener una prenda nuestra), Las **desconocidas** (aquellas de las que siempre recibimos cartitas, pero nunca sabemos quienes son) y por ultimo, pero no menos importante, nuestro club favorito, Las **Shonen Ai**, con ellas nos llevábamos muy bien, nos tomaban fotos en situaciones muy privadas o comprometedoras pero no temíamos por eso ya que el club se basaba en sus 3 reglas de oro:

1.- Todas las fotos o material recaudado es solo para las miembros del club

2.- Solo violaremos la privacidad de los que no nos permitan tomar fotos con sus parejas

3.- Juramos lealtad, para guardar el secreto de quienes SI! nos permiten tomar fotos suyas

Por este motivo, no temíamos ser descubiertos en la Universidad, ellas nos cuidaban y a cambio les dábamos la mejor colección de Shonen Ai que hallan visto jamás.

Uno de mis mejores amigos, Neji Hyuuga me dijo que mañana abriría un café en el centro comercial mas lujoso y elegante de la ciudad, el Centro Comercial Konoha, el quería que yo fuera a la inauguración, era imposible que le fallara a mi amigo, así que me decidí por invitar a Gaara también, después de todo siempre andábamos juntos los tres (claro que Neji no era tan "unido" como nosotros).

En la tarde fuimos a ver el dichoso Centro comercial donde estaría el **"Café Hyuuga"**, en verdad era muy grande y lujoso, era un C.C. VIP, decidí ir a ver algo de ropa para la inauguración de mañana, así que Gaara y yo nos fuimos por ahí mientras Neji solucionaba algunas cosas con el decorador contratado por su Novia, futura esposa y prima Hinata (buena descripción ¿eh?).

Entramos a una tienda bastante grande, con decorados muy bellos, el dueño nos mostraba unas cuantas prendas muy interesantes, pero en ese instante vi algo que jamás había visto, se robo mi atención completamente, era tan... no se como explicarlo... ¿Bello? ¿Sexy? ¿tierno? Una fusión de todo lo excitante, su cabello dorado, brillante y sedoso, esos ojos azules (mi color favorito), ese cuerpazo que tenia todo justo donde debería estar (especialmente el trasero, ¡Y que trasero!! Yo haría maravillas con eso!), pero tenia una sonrisa algo parca, definitivamente quede embobado, yo me di cuenta de que Gaara y el dueño me estaban hablando pero solo miraba a ese chico tan atrayente, no tenia ojos ni oídos para nadie mas. Le dije a Gaara que iría a buscar una prenda bonita que había visto en los percheros (donde estaba el chico) así que me acerque.

El cogió una camisa naranja, la miró detenidamente y se dirigió a pagar a la caja que no me quedaba a mas de cinco pasos que avance con gusto, el pagó y recibió su bolsa, me pare a su lado, le clave la mirada y el volteó a mirarme, se sorprendió (¿será por lo bello y sexy que soy?) me miró confundido y luego se fue lo mas rápido que pudo, estiré mi mano como queriendo alcanzarlo pero...

**Sasuke ¿encontraste lo que buscabas??- **Gaara me cogió antes de que pudiera seguir a mi ángel

**¿Qué?? Oh, si, pero ya se lo llevaron**

**Lo noté, no importa- **dijo con una sonrisa tierna

**Bueno...- **voltee a ver si aun estaba cerca la causa de mi embobamiento pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

Así que convencí a Gaara de ver mas cosas en otras tiendas, el se dio cuenta de que yo miraba de una lado a otro desesperado, definitivamente estaba buscando algo, Gaara solo sonrió y se volteo hacia mi

**Habla de una vez- **me dijo seriamente

**¿Que? ¿De que hablas?-** dije dudoso

**¿Que es lo que buscas? ¿eh?- **me miraba pícaramente, iba a descubrirme sin duda, yo debía poner resistencia

**Una buena tienda**- dije ruborizado

**Enserio, ¿o quieres que modifique mi pregunta?- **dijo rondándome como tigre a su presa

**¿Ah?- **yo intentaba hacerme el desentendido pero Gaara era muy astuto

**La pregunta es ¿A QUIEN buscas Sasuke?-** me miró victorioso, lo descubrió, tenia que rendirme

**A un ángel- **le dije con cara de idiota, al recordar su perfección me embobaba nuevamente, perdía la razón, no podía quitarlo de mi mente

**Sasuke! ¿¿estas enamorado???-** me dijo sonriendo burlón

**Cállate! Lo vi y ya no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza- **dije apenado

**Sabia que tu hora llegaría Uchiha- **definitivamente se estaba riendo de mi en mis narices

**A veces eres desesperante- **me rindo!!

**Tu también! Por eso somos amigos, jajaja, ahora dime ¿quién y como es?- **empezó su interrogatorio

**¿Quien es? Lo mismo me pregunto yo, solo lo vi en la tienda anterior y quede prendado, todo en el me gusta **

**Valla! Entonces debe ser mas apuesto que yo-** dijo guiñándome un ojo

**Tu eres, como decirlo un cono de helado con chispas y el es... una copa de helado de muchos sabores, con mermelada, chocolate, chantilly, duraznos y fresas **

**Gracias, ahora me siento poco comestible- **dijo irónico

**Jajaja, no es para tanto, hablando en serio, el es...**

**¿Rubio?**

**Si!-** ¿como sabe?

**¿Ojos Azules y grandes? **

**Si!!- **¿quizás lo vio en la tienda?

**¿Cuerpecito tentador?**

**SI!!!! SI!!!!- **¿no será que lo conoce?

**¿Traía puesto un pantalón negro pegadiiito pegadito?**

**Sii!! ¿Oye tan fácil es leerme la mente? **

**No, pero el bombonzazo que viene ahí es justo lo que yo describiría como un ángel, a quien no le gustaría uno así para calentar sus noches- **dijo con cara de pervertido

**Oye!! No le eches el ojo!! Yo llegue antes que tu! Lo vi primero en la tienda!-** claro que eso me molesto, no por que yo me acueste con Gaara, si no por que yo quería que ese rubio de allá calentara MIS noches, no las de Gaara

**¿Por que no hablaste con el entonces?**

**Pues... por que me acerque, pero el se fue, me dio la impresión como que me huía**

**Muy extraño, si quieres yo me acerco, ¿te parece?**

**Ya lo viste tan bueno y lo quieres para ti- **dije con cara de desconfiado

**No! Hombre, esta buenísimo pero se te nota en la cara que le tienes ganas, así que te lo dejo**

**Pues, gracias, gran favor el que me haces-** ese es mi amigo!! Consiguiéndome lo que quiero!!

**Aunque si me pide una cita, no se la negaré- **me guiño el ojo

**Gaara!!!!- **grite mientras el corría con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro

Gaara se acercó al rubio en el puesto de chocolates, vi como le saludo, el le correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa amable, pero parca, estuvieron buen rato conversando y comiendo chocolate luego el rubio se fue y Gaara se me acercó

**¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue??-** pregunte curioso, mas bien desesperado

**Pues ¡¡es tan tierno!! Dulce, sencillo, bello y sexy por donde lo mires, es justo lo que pedí para navidad!!-** dijo sonriente

**Gaara!! Dijiste que averiguarías ¿no?-** dije ansioso de que me cuente

**Si! Te lo contare todo mientras me invitas una pizza ¿¿bueno??-** dijo feliz

**Si, lo que quieras pero cuéntame!!-** nos sentamos en un restaurante y pedimos dos pizzas Alemanas con queso extra y empezó a contarme...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **Narración de Gaara** ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Me acerque a ese bombón lentamente, vi que llevaba muchas bolsas, el estaba comprando un gran chocolate con manjar, lo salude con un "Buenos días" y el me devolvió el saludo amablemente entonces le pregunte

**¿todo eso vas a comerte? disculpa la indiscreción ¿no? Pero no creí que nadie comiera tanto chocolate como yo **

**Jajá jajá, si es bastante chocolate pero... no es para mi solo**- Que sonrisa tan bonita me dio, una dulce sonrisa

**Oh! Ya veo... ¿para tu pareja?-** dije curioso

**No! Que va! Jajaja yo no tengo pareja, es para compartirlo con alguien muy pequeño y muy especial **

**Ya veo, jajaja, tu dirás ¿quién es este fresco? ¿no?- **y puse la expresión mas avergonzada que me salió

**No hay problema, esta bien tener tanta confianza en uno mismo como para hablar con confianza a los demás**

**Valla... soy Gaara, Sabaku no Gaara**

**Mucho gusto, Uzumaki Naruto **

**Oye y ¿como es posible que alguien como tu no tenga pareja? por qué, permíteme decirte, tu no eres para nada desagradable**

**Yo... Tenia a alguien, pero eso ya terminó, no estoy interesado en nada por ahora-** dijo con un tono de tristeza

**Mmm... ¿Te puedo llamar Naru-chan?-** dije alegre, tratando de borrar esa expresión de "estoy pensando en algo triste" de su rostro

**Claro-** Sonrió otra vez

**Naru-chan, ¿por que no compramos esos chocolates de jalea y los comemos aquí? ¿eh? **

**Oh! Lo lamento, yo ya no tengo mas dinero, ya estaba por irme **

**Yo te los compro, no hay problema-** le sonreí

**No! No quiero molestarte ni mucho menos abusar de tu amabilidad- **que sonrisa tan bonita!! Kawaii!!

**No es molestia, además seria abuso si tu me lo pidieras, pero soy yo el que te ofrece los chocolates, así que es un regalo-** puse una de mis sonrisitas de "confía en mi"

**Bueno, yo...**

**Me ofenderé si no los aceptas**

**Esta bien- **sonrisita tierna otra vez, le compre la caja y los comimos felices

**¿Te gustan?-** dije embobado mirando como mordía el choco latito, si no le hubiera prometido a Sasuke que el rubio era para el, me le tiraba encima a devorar esos labios tan apetitosos, como cobrando el chocolate ¿no? Jejeje

**Si, muchas gracias Gaa-chan, ya debo irme, adiós**

**Espera!! ¿No podemos vernos otra vez?- **dije tomándolo del brazo- ** Me gustaría ser tu amigo **

**Pues, no lo se...** –lo pensó un rato

**Por fa!!!** **¿¿¿Siii????- **dije en tono meloso

**Está bien, toma** –riendo sacó una tarjetita de su bolsillo y me la dio- **ese es mi numero, nos vemos!** -y se fue corriendo

::::::::::::::::::::::::: Narración de Gaara End ::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Luego me quede en las nubes, en verdad es un ángel, estoy enamoradoo!!!!-** grito dando vueltitas en un pie

**Gaara!!! ¿¿En que quedamos??-** dije molesto

**Gomen Sasuke! pero es que el es tan Kawaii!! Es genial! Ya entiendo por que te gusta tanto!! No te preocupes, no descansare hasta que sea nuestro!! **

**Mío! **

**Si! Como sea!!**

Esa noche dormimos en la casa de Gaara, su padre me estimaba mucho, su hermana (aunque era mayor que yo) siempre intentaba seducirme, su hermano nos molestaba todo el tiempo, el sabia que nosotros teníamos algo mas intimo que una simple amistad, pero no le decía nada a su padre, después de todo éramos amigos (y Gaara era mas fuerte que el, podía golpearlo a su gusto), luego de lo que Gaara me contó, yo sería capaz de ir a diario a esa tienda, aunque sea a mirarlo de lejos, yo estaba enamorado de ese ángel.

Continuara...

Arigato por los reviews:

**We love Roy.-** TKm amiita, thanks x leerme 100pre eres un encanto!

**Samantha-miko.-** Gracias!! Prometo que los siguientes capítulos te gustaran mas! lo juro!!

Bytes!!


	3. ¿Uchiha Dijiste?

**Capitulo 3: ¿¿Uchiha dijiste?? **

Hoy tuve un día muy pesado, estoy muerto!!!! cansadísimo abrí la puerta de mi casa, con mucho sueño ingrese a mi linda y acogedora salita, mi padre no estaba, así que me lancé de golpe al mueble, adoraba hacerlo, y mi padre no me dejaba nunca!!, me alegro de que mi mueble sea sumamente confortable y muy suave, no quiero dañar a mi bebé, deje mis bolsotas en la alfombra y las revise minuciosamente compre muchísima ropa para mi peque, hay!! Habían cosas bellísimas!! Roponcitos, abrigos, gorritos y los zapatitos!! Chiquititos!! Kawaii!! Soy tan feliz! Mi bebé me hace tan feliz, me hace sentir que lo tengo todo, estaba tan contento que decidí sacar mi tesoro.

**A ver mi chiquito, vamos a comer el delicioso pocholate que compro mami para los dos** (Dany-chan aki sta en tu honor XD)

**Veamos, tiene pasitas, nueces, almendras y caramelo dentro, hummm!! que rico!! Itadakimasu!!**

Y dicho esto, procedí a darle una gran mordida a mi..., bueno a nuestro pocholate n.nU, necesitaba algo dulce, exquisito, tentador y delicioso, algo que anime mi día, que no fue el mejor por cierto, ¿quieren que les cuente? Pues así será!!.

Resulta que hoy fui al trabajo y... un momento, ¿les conté que trabajo? ¿no verdad? Pues soy profesor de Pintura en Acuarela, Trabajo en el Museo Nacional de Arte, gran titulo ¿no? Pues la paga es considerable, razonable, no es una fortuna pero me sirve de muchísimo, bien pues, en el trabajo uno de mis estudiantes me hizo repetir la lección 3 veces, gasto 4 paletas de pintura y no termino nada de lo que empezó, fue desesperante, luego fui a comer algo, pero la cafetería estaba cerrada, así que tuve que caminar hasta el cafetín del otro parque, donde los precios son $3.00 mas caros TT.TT abuuuu, mi pobre billetera sufrió (recuerden que Naru debe comer por dos ahora), luego quede en verme con Hinata en el parque central para conversar y ver cositas para mi bebé, pero solo pudo quedarse un rato por que tenia que arreglar los preparativos para mañana.

Me contó que la inauguración del café que tenia planeado abrir, ya estaba lista, solo faltaban algunos decorados menores, que orgullosa y feliz se veía mi amiga, yo estaba obligado a ir, ciertamente no podía fallarle, tengo que estar allí como sea! Ella me apoyo mucho y aun lo sigue haciendo, es grandiosa, se fue luego de 20 minutos y me decidí a ir de compras por ropa no solo para mi bebé, si no para mi también, en la fiesta de mañana tengo que ir muy presentable XD.

Ya que estaba cerca y acababa de cobrar, fui al Centro Comercial Konoha, se que es algo caro para mi, pero que compre dos o tres cositas de marca no me dejaran pobre ¿verdad?, además se controlarme... o eso creo..., bueno! La primera tienda a la que entre fue una para bebes, tenían tantas cosas pequeñitas!!! Lindísimas!! Y... muy caras para mi -.-U, encontré una tienda buena y no muy lujosa, donde me quede unas 2 horas mas o menos, escogí tantas cosas!! Y no gaste mucho!! Yupii!! Luego decidí ver por mi ropa, ingrese a la tienda mas grande que vi, que precios mas altos!! Nunca creí que una camiseta costaría mas que mi juego de muebles TT.TT que caroo!! Dattebayo!!.

Entre en una tiendita mediana muy bonita, con artículos extraños, ropa lujosa en verdad, era muy bella, me enamore de aquella camisa naranja de seda (era algo transparente), tenia mangas largas, tanto como para cubrirme el brazo entero y media mano, tenia cuello alto, con bordados negros al filo, una abertura con botones negros hasta la mitad del pecho, de una tela muy suave y me llegaba hasta las caderas mas o menos, era excelente, estaba algo cara pero valía la pena.

Mientras me embobaba con la bella prenda, me sentí algo raro, cohibido, asustado, observado, mas bien me sentí como si fuera comido por la visión de alguien, esto me puso muy nervioso y fui inmediatamente a la caja registradora a pagar por mi bella camisa.

**Son $102.90- **me dijo la amable señorita de la caja

**Aquí tiene-** dije con una sonrisa, pero sentí que se me acercaba alguien así que inconscientemente me tense un poco

**Gracias por su compra, vuelva cuando guste**- me dijo la vendedora sonriente

Me voltee, dudoso, bastante nervioso ¿y si era un maniático sexual? ¿un homicida? O peor aun ¿si era mi tía Panchuela con sus manos estira mejillas?!! Eso si que es tenebroso, pero al voltear yo... lo vi... hubiera preferido que fuera mi tía, así al menos sabría que decir y no tendría que huir, tuve mucho miedo, era el... era Itachi!! ¿realmente era Itachi? Me asuste, en verdad me dio miedo, por eso corrí... huí de el! Me fui lo mas rápido que pude, afortunadamente no me siguió, que miedo, pero ¿era Itachi? Lo vi mas bajo, claro que era mas alto que yo, pero mas bajo de lo que yo lo recordaba, sus ojos, su mirada era distinta, no era lujuriosa y algo pervertida, era mas bien una mirada como de sorpresa, admiración, encanto, embelesamiento, lo note mucho mas pálido, sencillamente era como una alucinación de Itachi pero mucho mas humana, a simple vista era el ¿o sería mi mente jugándome una mala pasada?

Me miraba con una expresión curiosa en el rostro, como aquellas que dicen "eres muy interesante, ¿quien eres?" no creo que Itachi me mirara así nunca, sus expresiones siempre decían "estas muy bueno, te deseo" desde el primer día que lo vi fue igual, ahora no me quedan dudas, ese no era Itachi, era un espejismo!!!

Luego fui a comprar chocolate a una de esas tiendas carísimas en el fondo del Centro Comercial, había una barra grande y muy apetitosa, sin dudarlo la compre, a mi bebé a de gustarle, a todos nos gusta ¿no? Se me acerco un chico muy amable, algo fresco pensé al principio, pero en realidad era muy divertido, se llamaba Sabaku no Gaara, me hizo muchas preguntas, sobre mi vida, si tenia pareja, si no tenia, me invito bombones que mi bebé y yo disfrutamos con gusto, en verdad era muy agradable, luego dijo que si podía volverme a ver, yo no estaba muy seguro, lo de Itachi realmente me dejo muy marcado, me pidió que fuéramos amigos y accedí, por eso le di mi tarjeta con mi numero telefónico, espero que realmente quiera solo una amistad, no estoy listo para nada mas aun, luego de eso tome un taxi a casa, ahora voy a ducharme y prepararme algo de comer.

-------------------_**Casa de Sasuke: 6:00 PM**_-----------------

Estoy emocionado! Hoy es la fiesta de Neji! Pero no es eso lo que me emociona, si no que la fiesta será en el centro comercial donde conocí a mi Ángel!! Quizás lo vea hoy!! Naruto... se llama Naruto... que sexy!! Es espléndido!! Tengo que verlo otra vez!! Gaara tiene su número telefónico, pero el maldito no me lo quiere dar, yo sabia que era malo tener muchos gustos en común con tu mejor amigo, ¡Lo Odio!!!

Dejando eso de lado, voy a bañarme por que la fiesta empieza a las 7:00 PM, así que debo estar listo para que Gaara no diga que lo hago esperar mucho o que se aburrió y ya no quiere ir, por que el me prometió que me ayudaría y así debe hacerlo!!

--------------------_**Casa de Naruto 6:30 PM**_-----------------

Ahhh!!! Hina-chan va a asesinarme!! Nunca mas volveré a tomar siestas en la tarde! Hoy estuve preparando unas pinturas para mi taller toda la mañana, luego empecé a almorzar, me di una ducha refrescante y por sobre todo relajante a eso de la 1:00 PM, me recosté un ratitito por que tenia mareos ¿¿y me despierto a las 6:30??? Como pude dormir tanto! Hinata no me perdonará si llego tarde!! Me lavé la cara lo mas rápido que pude y luego me cambie la pijama a un pantalón negro bastante ajustado por arriba y muy suelto por abajo, debo admitirlo.. soy un pretencioso! Tengo un buen trasero y me gusta mostrarlo! Jijiji no tiene nada de malo! Debo aprovechar que aun no se me nota nada del bebé, total solo tengo 3 semanas y unos días mas, o sea casi un mes, ¿me haré Baby Shower? O mejor solo invito a Hinata y Neji a comer por ahí.

Bien mejor por ahora solo pienso en la fiesta, me puse una camiseta sin mangas bastante pegada, de un naranja oscuro, y encima de esta me coloqué la camisa nueva, en verdad me veo ¡Genial!! Me gustaría que Itachi me viera así de lindo y se sintiera arrepentido de abandonarme, me rogaría "Oh!! Mi Naru-chan!! Zorrito de mi vida!! Vuelve conmigo por el amor de todos los dioses!!!" y yo le diría "NO Muajajajaja" XD sería tan divertido!! Pero no puedo negar que si lo veo de nuevo, a el o a su espejismo, me quedaría mudo, no diría nada de lo que pienso realmente.

Ahora tomo un taxi hasta el **"Café Hyuuga"** yupii! Me deja justo en la puerta del Centro Comercial, subo las escaleras y llego al inmenso local, Woow!! Hinata hizo un trabajo excelente! Es tan bello!, asientos giratorios de cuero, expendedora con mas de 20 tipos diferentes de café, una barra rodeada de asientos pequeños, todo en negro, azul, celeste y blanco, tiene un alfombrado negro tan lindo!! Muchas pinturas son expuestas en las paredes, ohh! Hay tres mías en esa pared, una es un atardecer en la playa, otra es un zorrito durmiendo en el bosque y la ultima mi Diosa del lago, el regalo de cumpleaños de Hinata, es ella! su rostro me quedo idéntico, es Hinata parada sobre el lago, su cuerpo y cara pintados completamente en azul, con bellos reflejos asemejando la textura del agua, estoy tan orgulloso de mi trabajo!!

-------_**Lado contrario al de Naruto, Café Hyuuga**_---------

Gaara y yo nos reunimos a tiempo, mi convertible nos trajo rápidamente, Neji no podrá quejarse, llegamos a la hora justa, ni mas, ni menos, hay tanta gente, este lugar esta lleno de personas que ni conozco, la mayoría es familia de Neji, los Hyuuga son tantos que muchos ni se conocen entre ellos, solo saben con son familia por los ojos blancos, también esta aquí Kiba, otro compañero de la Universidad, que aun no pierde las esperanzas de salir con Hinata, a pesar de que fue rechazado varias veces y Neji personalmente lo mando a volar muchas mas, pero... que es lo que veo... Soy tan feliz!!! Es mi ángel!! Se ve tan sexy!! Que trasero!! Oh! My God!! Controla mis hormonas!! Tengo que acercarme sin que hulla!! ¿Pero como? Tengo que verme perfecto!!

**Gaara!! **

**¿Qué pasa? Te vez algo ¿excitado?**

**¿Me veo bien?-** dije tocando mi rostro

**¿Ah? Pues si bastante**

**¿Que tal mi cabello?- **movía los mechones de mi cabello de un lado a otro

**Peinado sin problemas ¿qué sucede?**

**¿Mi aliento? Ahhh... **

**fresco, normal**

**¿me veo atractivo?- **pregunte tocando el cuello de mi ropa

**Bastante ¿por que?**

**¿Que tal mi ropa? ¿combina? ¿esta limpia? **

**Si!! Hey hombre!! ¿Que rayos te sucede? **

**¿Mi piel se ve perfecta?- **dije halándome la piel bajo los ojos

**SI!! ¿Que esta pasando!?- **estaba muy alarmado

**Mi Ángel esta aquí!!- **le dije con estrellitas en los ojos

**¿¿¿SI??? Oh!! Que felicidad!!- **puso la misma expresión que yo

**Se ve tan sexy! No quiero que huya otra vez! **

**¿Dónde esta mi Naru-chan?- **dijo poniendo una mano sobre su frente en señal de búsqueda, mirando re un lado a otro

**Gaara!!- **"su" Naru-chan!! Oigan!! El será mío!!

**¿Me veo bien??- **me pregunto tocándose la ropa

**Gaara!!!- **que importa como se vea el!! Soy yo el que interesa!!!

**¿Me habrá extrañado?- **odio cuando le salen corazoncitos en los ojos!!!

**GAARAA!!!!!- **NO!! No te extrañó!! Mal amigo!! Roba Ángeles!!

**Jejeje era broma no te esponjes**

**Debo estar perfecto para presentarme con el**

**¿Por qué no mejor me dejas hablarle primero? **

**Lo quieres para ti ¿vivo eres no?-** ¿querrá ayudarme de verdad?

**No lo hago por eso!! Si no para que pierda el miedo y yo pueda presentarte ¿quieres?**

**Eso suena muy bien Gaa-chan- **Como puedo pensar mal de mi mejor amigo!!, Gaara es muy leal, no se atrevería a hacerme daño

**Lo se Sasu-chan voy a hablar con Hinata primero- **me dijo guiñándome un ojo mientras iba hacia la barra

**------------**_**Naruto mirando las pinturas**_**-----------**

Oh!! Esta no es mía, pero es muy bella, que colores!! Esa textura tan hermosa!! el pintor es ah!! Iruka Sensei!! El fue mi maestro y ahora trabaja junto conmigo en el museo, como conseguiría una de estas Hinata, que yo sepa a Iruka Sensei no le gusta vender sus cuadros...

**Naruto! Que bueno que ya llegaste!!-** me dijo con una sonrisa

**Hina-chan!! ¿Llegue muy temprano?**

**Para nada, quería que fueras el 1ero en verla-** Neji, que estaba en la barra, la miro sorprendido- **digo! El 2do en verla-** dijo sonrojada mientras Neji sonreía

**Jajajaja, ustedes parecen mas enamorados que nunca**

**Bueno si, es que, Neji me propuso casarnos el próximo mes- **me susurro sonrojada

**El próximo ya!! Tan pronto!!**

**Pues si... u//u, eso te lo cuento luego, déjame presentarte a unos amigos míos y de Neji**

**Bueno- **si son amigos de Hinata deben ser buenos

**Estoy segura que se llevaran bien- **me tomo de la mano y me llevo al otro lado del Café, le puso la mano en el hombro a un joven pelirrojo que volteo a verme

**Naru-chan, el es Sabaku no Gaara –**me dijo sonriente

**Hola!! ¿No nos conocíamos ya?- **le dije dudoso aunque yo estaba seguro de la respuesta

**Claro!! En la tienda de Chocolates!! Como olvidarte Naruto!- **me dice con una sincera sonrisa

**Jajaja no sabia que conocías a Hinata **

**Pues Neji y yo somos amigos desde la primaria, ahora estudiamos juntos en la Universidad, por eso conocí a su Novia**- dijo guiñándole un ojo a Hinata la cual se sonrojo y empezó a mirar el techo

**A ya, así que todo fue por Neji- **noté que Hinata fue detrás de Gaara y trajo a alguien

**Estuve a punto de llamarte ese mismo día pero tenia unos asuntos que arreglar **

**No hay problema, puedes llamarme cuando quieras-** dije con amabilidad, Neji lo llamó y el se acercó a la barra.

**Naru**-**chan! El es Uchiha Sasuke**- me dijo la sonriente Hinata, señalando a un joven de cabello negro, algo mas alto que yo

**¿¿Uchiha dijiste??- **en verdad me asuste con ese apellido, pero obviamente no podía culparla, ella no conocía a Itachi, y menos sabia su apellido, solo sabia lo que yo le contaba, de nuestros problemas o de lo lindo que era, nada mas

**Si, yo soy Uchiha Sasuke-** volteo a mirarme, el es ¡¡¡¡El espejismo del otro día!!! Es el!!!- **mucho gusto **

**Ho..hola-** dije algo temeroso- **Soy Uzumaki Naruto- **Se llama Sasuke... mirándolo bien, no son tan idénticos, ¿será pariente suyo?

**Un placer Naruto, por lo visto ya conocías a Gaara- **dijo señalando al pelirrojo que me sonreía desde la barra

**¿¿Tu también lo conoces??- **pregunte sorprendido

**Claro, Neji, Gaara y yo andamos juntos para todos lados desde primaria- **me dijo con una sonrisa

**Ya veo, ¿qué edad tienes?**

**19 ¿y tu?- **es 6 años menor que Itachi

**También tengo 19, ¿qué te gusta hacer?**

**Pues soy gerente de marketing en la empresa de mi padre, y me gusta mucho hacerlo ¿y a ti que te gusta hacer?**

**Bien... pin..pintar, soy profesor de pintura en acuarela, adoro mi trabajo- **dije con algo de timidez

**Maravilloso, me encanta la pintura..**

**---------------**_**Mente se Sasuke**_**----------------**

Por fin!! Lo tengo cerca!! Naruto!! Es tan bello, sexy, hermoso, sensual y por sobre todo perfecto, el es Genial!!! Esa ropa que lleva lo hace ver tan provocativo!!! Se ve delicioso!!! debo aprovechar al máximo la oportunidad de conocerlo, no se por que siento que me teme, como si tuviera miedo de mi, se ve muy nervioso! definitivamente esto no es por que le guste, que extraño y le sorprendió mucho mi apellido, ¿conocerá a alguien de mi familia? Espero que no... ¡¡Es Hora de Quitarle el Miedo!!!

**Naruto, ¿no te eh visto antes?**

**¿Ah?! No lo se... creo que no...- **se ve adorable

**Si! Ya lo recuerdo, te vi en aquella tienda de ropa ¿no te acuerdas?**

**Oh, si es cierto- **estaba muyy nervioso

**Saliste corriendo, lamento si te asuste pero... **_**te veías tan hermoso que no pude evitar mirarte**_**-** le susurre en el oído

**O//O Yo.. yo no... bueno gracias, es que, tenia algo de prisa por eso salí rápido-** estaba sonrojado!! Se veía tan lindo!! Me daban ganas de besarlo con pasión allí mismo! Pero no quería romper el lindo momento

**No hay problema, quizás te molesto que te mirara tanto **

**Pues si, algo, es que no me miran tan fijamente seguido**

**Entiendo, pero tienes unos ojos muy hermosos, no entiendo como es que no te miran-** Se sonrojo otra vez!! Si vuelve a hacerlo lo besare!! Ahora que lo pienso la gente no lo mira de frente, la mayoría como yo, mira primero su colita y luego se embelesa con su rostro- **¿Quieres ir a ver tiendas por ahí?**

**Lo siento, preferiría quedarme aquí, no eh traído dinero conmigo, excepto para el taxi- **él se apeno, yo no quería hacerlo pasar vergüenza, solo quería quedarme mas rato con el, lejos de Gaara que me hacia señas y no me dejaba pensar en que decir tranquilo

**Yo pago las compras, y al salir puedo llevarte a tu casa en mi auto, así no gastas en taxi ;)-** le dije en tono pícaro

**No quiero molestarte, preferiría quedarme aquí, de seguro necesitaras el dinero luego y.**.

**No!**!** Yo siempre traigo bastante dinero conmigo, la empresa marcha muy bien, no tengo necesidades económicas, no hay ningún problema!!! mas bien es un favor ¿puedes acompañarme? **

**Preferiría quedarme, no quiero incomodar**

**Por favor!! ¿Sii?? Acompáñame!!!- **le pedí mientras tomaba su suave mano entre las mías

**Bu…bueno...-** Se sonrojo otra vez!! Ahora si lo beso!!! Noo! Sasuke... contrólate o huirá, solo espera un poco mas

**Excelente!** **Vamos!!-** aferré su mano con la mía y rápidamente me lo lleve a las tiendas mas lejanas

¿Podrá Sasuke seducir a Naru?

¿Gaara dejara de comerse a Narutin con los ojos?

¿El papá de Gaara se dará cuenta algún día de que su hijo es gay? – **"No soy Gay!! Solo me gustan mas los hombres" -.-U **– Si como digas... weno esto lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo!!!

Continuara!!...

**Arigato x los reviews!!! **

**ayameyumi****: hello!! ****Q weno q t guste el fic, espero q lo sigas leyendo xq tengo ideas q stoy segura t encantaran!!**

**No te peges un tiro xq no demorare XD! Besos bye!! **

**darkchidori****: Jijjijijiji, no importa q se repita lo mismo, mira q nuestro beio sexy y lindo Naru-chan será la manzana de la discordia muy pronto y veremos arrepentimientos XD! Muajajajajaja o.ó **

**we love roy****: Nya! Dany-chan! ****Spero q este capitulo halla respondido todas tus dudas, naru aun tiene la pansa chikita xq solo tiene unas semanitas, pero ya veremos el avance!! Y claro! El pocholate es fundamental en este fic XD pocholate Flanky!! La marca auspiciadora de mis fics bye!! **


	4. La Cita con mi Angel

Capitulo 4: La cita con mi Ángel 

Una hermosa Luna alumbraba el cielo, la neblina mas espesa del mundo nos cobijaba y nosotros solo nos besábamos apasionadamente dentro de este enorme auto, ninguno de los dos tenia ropa, yo sobre ese delicioso y bello cuerpo hacia lo que mis impulsos me dictaban, mis manos recorrían todo ese fino y sexy ser, por fin me adueñaba de su corazón y de su alma, era tan hermoso y ahora era solamente mío, ahh!! Lo escucho gemir debajo de mi, esto es lo, mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Sus suaves labios se unen a los míos en una caricia excitante mientras mis manos recorren un largo camino hasta su entrepierna...

_**Sasuke...ahh**_

**Mmm...**

_**Sasuke…**_

**Ahh..**

**Sasuke-kun**

**Mmm… siii **

**Sasuke-kun?...Sasuke!! **

_**Eres... delicioso...**_

**Sasuke despierta!! ¿Me estas oyendo?**

_**Solo...mío...**_

**Sasuke!!! **

**¿Ah? Naruto! ¿qué paso? **

**Estábamos mirando los autos y de repente te congelaste**

**¿¿AH?? **

**Creí que te habías paralizado, estabas como mirando al vacío ¿esta todo bien? **

**Eh.. Si! Estoy bien, no te preocupes- **TT.TT era una fantasía mía!! Noooo!!! Que vergüenza! Estuve alucinando con tirármelo en ese auto de lujo! (era un Ferrari Hamann, a que es una maravilla!! El link esta al final) Rayos debe pensar que estoy enfermo!!

**Bueno, si tu lo dices Sasuke-kun** **¿vámonos ya?**-¿como me llamo? ¿¿Sasuke-kun??

**Claro Naru-chan ¿por que puedo llamarte así verdad?- **le dije al oído con malicia

**Etoo.. pues si no hay problema, esta bien-** me respondió muy sonrojado Kawaii!!

**Entonces tu también llámame Sasu-chan ¿ok? O llámame como tu quieras siempre que no sea Sasuke-kun o alguno parecido me hace sentir lejano **

**¿Cómo yo quiera?- **me pregunta inocente con un dedo en su boquita, Wow!!! Como me gustaría ser dedo ahora!!!

**Claro ya sabes, Sasukin, Sasu-chan, Sasu-koi, lindura, papacito, amorcito, corazón, bombón, papi, amo (este quiere sado XD), bebé, cuchi-cuchi, No se!!!! Lo que se te ocurra esta bien!!- **le dije guiñándole un ojo con picardía, se sonroja rapidísimo

**Ahh!!! O///O etoo... yoo... bueno ete... creo que Sasu-chan esta bien ¿hai?- **Kawaii! Esta hecho un manojo de nervios!

**Hai! Naru-chan! ¿Quieres seguir viendo autos? O ¿vamos por otro lado?**

**Pues creo que mejor vamos a ver ropa por que no se manejar así que no me sirve mirar autos**

**Peroo! Si quieres yo te enseño a manejar!! Solo tienes que entrar conmigo al auto y.. **_**sentarte sobre mi- **_dije en un susurro mientras lo rondaba como un león a su presa

**No!!! Etoo... yo no planeo tener auto, son muy caros**

**Pero podría pagártelo yo-** dije mientras me acercaba a el-** y me lo devolverías en... **_**cómodas cuotas- **_le susurre al oído aprisionándolo contra la pared de la tienda

**Iie!**- me grito mientras me apartaba de si con fuerza- **Gomen demo yo... no quiero deberle nada a nadie, y menos si es para pagar de esa manera, por eso, mejor me regreso a la tienda de Hina-chan... mata ne!**

**Espera!**- le dije tomándolo de la muñeca- **Gomenasai, me eh pasado de la raya, solo era un broma... yo no quiero que pienses que te voy a cobrar todo y menos de la manera en la que tu crees, ¡No lo haré! Solo estaba bromeando por que… estoy nervioso, tu eres muy lindo ¿si? yo solo intentaba acercarme a ti... ya que no sabia como.. **

**Bueno... yo..yo te disculpo no hay problema, chao! **

**No! No te vallas!– **le dije trayéndolo hacia mi- **En verdad quiero salir contigo, por favor, te seré sincero, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza desde aquel día en la tienda, dame una oportunidad ¿si? no me dejes! **

**... bueno yo...**

**¿¿Por favor??- **use mi cara de cachorrito, nunca falla

**Esta bien, vamos- **me dijo con una sonrisa, fiuuu... mi corazón iba a estallar de la emoción, tenia miedo de que se fuera y que no quisiera hablarme mas

**Y.. ¿adonde quieres ir?- **le pregunte curioso

**Mmm... ¿vamos a ver ropa?-** Kawaiii!!! Me respondió con otra pregunta ¿no es lindo?

**Hai!** **Vamos donde tu quieras Naru-chan!**

:::::::::::::::::::::: Pura y Sana mente de Naruto ::::::::::::::::::::::

Sasuke Uchiha, si que es completamente distinto a Itachi, pueden ser primos, ¿¿aunque tan similares??, lo que si se, es que de hecho son familiares, el físico tan parecido, el mismo apellido, ambos trabajan en la empresa del padre, pero Sasuke es mas tierno por así decirlo, se congela a pensar jijiji (pero a pensar en morbosidades!! No te confíes Naru!!), Itachi jamás hacia eso, en la primera cita que tuvimos ya me quería bajar los pantalones, era un poco precipitado, nunca tubo que disculparse de nada por que siempre era bueno conmigo, excepto "ese" día, pero dejando eso de lado, son personas totalmente diferentes.

Fuimos a comprar ropa, esa es la tienda mas cara a la que eh ido!! Pero hay tantas cosas lindas!! Me probé mucha ropa, pensé en no escoger nada por que es muy caro, pero Sasuke insistió en que me llevara al menos 5 piezas, luego pasamos por una tienda de ropa para bebé, Wooo!! Me quede encantado en el mostrador, valla cosas para kawaii!. Creo que Sasuke se dio cuenta...

**Naru-chan ¿te gusta la ropa para bebé?**

**Etoo... pues si, creo que es linda**

**Y... ¿Te gustan los bebés? **

**Muchísimo! Son preciosos ¿y a ti?**

**¿Ah?**

**Si a ti te gustan los bebes**

**Ohh.. bueno pues... si, bastante-** concluyó algo sonrojado

**Creo que un bebé es algo precioso, un regalo magnifico que llega al mundo a traer felicidad **

**Wow, que profundo!! Y tu... ¿has pensado alguna vez en tener uno? **

**AH!!... etoo...** – que hago!! No le puedo decir que voy a tener uno!!- **Pues claro! me encantaría tenerlo **

**A mi también, Algún día creare el bebé mas bello del mundo, con la persona a quien amo- **me guiño un ojo, hay!! Sasuke Uchiha!! Me pones nerviosoo!!

**Ahh...Sasu-chan, eres mas sensible de lo que creí- **le dije sonriente a lo que el me respondió con el mismo gesto, en verdad me sorprende, si, definitivamente no tiene nada en común con Itachi

::::::::::::::::::::::: Fin de la mentecita de Naru ::::::::::::::::::::::::

Siiii!! No lo dudo!! Es un Ángel!! Lo amooooo!! Es hora de pasar a la fase B, hacer que me diga todo acerca de su vida amorosa, para finalmente plantarle un enorme besote de esos que elevan la temperatura y pedirle matrimonio :D siii! ¿Estaré yendo rápido? Naaaa!! No creo!

**Naru-chan ¿vamos a comer algo?**

**Ok! Me muero de hambre!**

**Bien, vamos a comer una lassagna ¿te parece?**

**Claro! Que rico!-** nos sentamos en "Nostra Pasta" que era el mejor restaurante italiano del momento

**¿En que les puedo ayudar?- **nos pregunto una rubia joven de ojos azul pálido (algo llorosos) a lo que Naruto reacciono rápidamente

**Ino-chan!! ¿Que haces aquí?**

**Naruto-kun!! Pues yo trabajo aquí! ¿y tu?-** dijo mientras me examinaba con la mirada

**Pues... vine a la inauguración de la tienda de una amiga y luego vinimos a comer- **que tierno!! No se atreve a decir que estamos en una cita

**Ah... yo creí que era una cita-** dijo con gesto pervertido

**No!! Como se te ocurre!-** PLOP!! ¿what?? O.o ¿Esta negando que tenemos una cita?? ¿por qué? ¿acaso no le gusto??

**Y ¿qué van a ordenar?**

**Yo quiero una lassagna con salsa de carne y queso extra-** dije con voz firme haciendo notar mi existencia

**Y yo una 3 quesos con salsa blanca-** pensándolo bien mejor pediré una tres Narutos con matrimonio extra (ojitos de corazón)

**Enseguida!- **dijo fuerte para luego marcharse a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo a mi Naru-chan

**Así que ella es tu amiga ¿no?- **pregunté curioso

**Pues, es mi alumna del taller y también mi amiga claro esta**

**No se veía muy animada al llegar**

**Tiene problemas y de los buenos- **me respondió en tono triste

**¿A si?- **dije poniendo un tonito de "cuéntame"

**Pues... ella ingreso a mi taller hace como 2 años y hace 3 meses ingreso un chico llamado Shikamaru, ellos salieron varias veces y se enamoraron**

**Y ¿cual es el problema?**

**Que Shikamaru iba a terminar con su novia por que se dio cuenta de que ya no la amaba y así poder estar con Ino, pero va a tener casarse con su Novia Temari por que ella esta embarazada **

**¿Temari?? ¿Sabaku no Temari?**

**Mmm, bueno su apellido no lo se, pero Temari es su nombre ¿la conoces?**

**Es la hermana de Gaara!! Bueno, Temari es un nombre muy raro, no creo que halla muchas chicas con ese nombre por aquí **

**Wow!! ¿¿Enserio?? **

**Hai, demo.. yo no sabia que ella iba a casarse, Gaara ya me lo hubiera contado **

**Pues lo que sucede es que Shikamaru no quiere matrimoniarse XD, el acepta al bebé, la responsabilidad y todo, pero no quiere a Temari**

**Ya se por que, ¡ella es un fastidio!**

**Jajaja, Que malo eres!!**

**Aquí tienen!! Dos Lassagnas con queso extra! **

**Arigato Ino-chan!! **

**Disfruten de la comida- **dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse

**Parece una buena persona...**

**¿Ah? ¿qué dijiste?**

**Que Ino parece una buena persona, es una lastima que sufra tanto por amor ¿tu has sufrido así alguna vez?**

**... etoo... ¿como así? **

**Ya sabes, amores no correspondidos o alguna vez te han lastimado, engaños, etc.**

**Pu..pues yo...- **mi pequeño estaba nervioso, miraba a todos lados menos a mi cara, sus manos no dejaban de moverse y sus dientes presionaban con suavidad sus labios

**Gomen!! No quiero molestarte! Si no quieres hablar de eso por mi esta bien**

**No! si tu no me molestas, es que bueno... yo solo…**

**Esto es muy apresurado ¿verdad? Es que aun no me conoces ni 3 horas y ya quiero saberlo todo de ti**

**Yo te lo cuento pero antes.. ¿puedo pedirte un favor personal?**

**Claro! Lo que quieras!! **

**¿Puedes oír mi historia sin preguntar detalles?**

**¿Cómo dices?**

**Etoo... yo te lo cuento... lo de mis amores... demo... hay cosas que no te voy a responder aun ¿vale? **

**Me parece bien, estoy de acuerdo**

**Ok, entonces si puedo responder- **me dijo con una dulce sonrisa –** quizá no se note... pero yo estoy sufriendo mucho sabes... ya debería haberlo superado... demo aun... duele mucho..**

**¿Esa persona te hizo daño? **

**Muchísimo, me dejo en el mejor momento de nuestra relación **

**¿Fue hace mucho o es reciente?**

**Yo… tenia con el cinco años ya.. y… terminamos hace tres meses… - **las lagrimas cristalinas caían llenas de pesar, por sus hermosos ojos, me acerque a el y me senté a su lado, suavemente pase mi mano por sus hombros y lo abracé con fuerza, lo oprimí contra mi pecho y el me correspondió algo desesperado, como queriendo ser protegido

**Tranquilo… llorar por un Baka no vale la pena… ¿sabias que las lagrimas son muy caras?- **dije tomando su mentón, haciendo que elevara el rostro que tenia hundido en mi pecho y limpie sus lagrimas con mi dedo índice

**¿A si?- **me dijo indeciso

**Claroo!! Créeme, yo compro cosas caras todo el tiempo, y las lagrimas son mas caras que todo este centro comercial- **el empezó a reír bajito mientras limpiaba su rostro con las manos

**Arigato Sasu-chan! **

**Pero come! La lassagna fría no debe ser muy sabrosa**

**Hai!- **dijo empezando a comer, un ser tan hermoso no debería sufrir jamás! Y yo me encargare de eso.

Luego de comer y conversar de varias cosas, como su cumpleaños, con quien vive, donde trabaja, que le gusta, etc, me di cuenta que me había divertido tanto que no me fije en la hora! Ya eran las 10:00 pm! Y Gaara tenia que volver a su casa a las 8:30 pm! Debe estar furioso, va gritarme mucho, ya me lo imagino:** "Uchiha!! Prometiste que me llevarías a tiempo!! Mi padre casi me asesina por llegar tarde a su reunión del consejo!!"** que pulmones tiene!! Bueno, ya debe haber tomado un taxi a su casa muy molesto, pero eso me importa poco, ahora llevare a mi pequeño bocadillo a la tienda de Neji, para que se despida y me lo pueda comer en el auto… digo!! Y me lo pueda llevar en el auto al hotel… digoo!! A su casa!! Valla hoy si que estoy perturbadamente perturbado XD!

**:::::::::::::::::::: Café Hyuuga 10:10pm ::::::::::::::::**

Valla!! Sin duda alguna Sasu-chan es genial! Es un gran chico, comprensivo, tierno, cariñoso, además de muy apuesto y elegante, claro que también tiene sus lados negativos, como sus comentarios en doble sentido, sus ratos de "Congelamiento" y esa manera tan extraña que tiene de "proponerme" cosas, me pone nervioso!! Me hace sentir como una botella de agua en el desierto, o como un cerdito frente a un león hambriento!! Pero aun así es muy agradable hablar con el, ahora me voy a despedir de Hinata y Neji por que esta muy de noche.

**Hina-chan! Ya me voy, es muy tarde y papá se preocupara**

**Hai! Me alegra que estés tan feliz, hace tiempo que no te veía así!! **

**Jejeje, Arigato…**

**Además te vi muy entretenido en tu C-I-T-A!**

**No fue una citaa!! O//O!! solo fuimos a comprar!!**

**See.. claro y Neji tiene un Bling-Bling debajo de su camisa **

**Jajaja, no me imagino a Neji con un Bling-Bling XD**

**Jajaja, ni yo, por eso lo digo, ven pronto a verme**

**Ok! Vendré a comer en mis refrigerios! **

**Vale! Te espero entonces! **

**Bye! Neji!!**

**Adiós Naruto! Eh! Sasuke! Llévate a tu paquete!!- **dijo lanzando a un dormido Gaara a sus brazos

**¿Ah? ¿¿Y este?? ¿¿No deberías estar ya en tu casa?? **

**No tengo Auto Uchiha!! Tu tenias que llevarme!! Hace horas!!! Demo… supe que llevarías a Naru a su casa, así que llame a la mía para avisar que llegaría algo tarde! Así podré irme con ustedes!!**

**No es justoo!!! Creí que ya te habías idoo!!! ****TT.TT**

**Sasu-chan… ¿esta todo en orden?- **pregunto el rubio curioso

**Sii!! Claro, ¿vámonos? **

**Hai!!- **dijeron a coro Naru y Gaara, subieron al lujoso auto (un Pontiac Firebird Trans Negro, al final del dejo el link para que lo vean ¡Que auto para bello!!! Io también quiero!!!) y Sasuke arranco hacia la casa de Gaara

**Oye! Este camino va a mi casa!! **

**Si, ¿qué tiene de malo?**

**Que yo quería ir a la casa de Naruto! **

**Pues me vale! Llegamos a tu casa y te bajas!! **

**No es justoo!! Naru-chan! Convéncelo de que me quede ¿¿si??? **

**No Naruto, su padre lo esta esperando desde las 8:30, no seria justo ¿verdad? **

**Sasu-chan tiene razón Gaa-chan, si te están esperando tienes que ir**

**No quieroo! Lo que el quiere quedarse solo contigo! **

**O//O-** Nooo que vergüenza!! Como abre así la bocotaa!! Te odio Gaara!!

**U//U- **Como dice esas cosas!! Que Sasu-chan quiere estar solo conmigo jeje... que vergüenza!!

**Pero bueno, Naru-chan yo me bajo si tu me prometes algo**

**¿Algo? ¿cómo que?**

**Mientras no sea algo pervertido, por que si no, te dejo en medio de los suburbios **

**Sasuke!! que malo eres conmigo!! **

**Hai, y bien ¿que es lo que tienes que pedir? **

**Naru-chan, vente conmigo al Karaoke el próximo Viernes ¿sale? **

**¿O.o? ****¿Karaoke??- **Yo no se cantar!!!

**Hai! Será divertido!! Sasuke también vendrá, ¿no es así Sasuke?- **haber si la pilla el lento este, debe haber pensado que invitaba a Naruto para mi, claro que ganas no me faltan, pero Sasu-kion (por no decir koi) es mi amigo

**Claro!! – **ni creas que te dejare solo con MI Naruto- **será genial!! vente ¿si?**

**Bu..bueno yo no soy bueno cantando y..**

**Anda!! Yo tampoco canto nada!! Vamos!!- **Carita de suplica marca Sabaku

**Si Vamos!!!- **Carita de suplica marca Uchiha

**Esta bien! Vamos! **

**Yupiii!!!- **Coro de Sasu y Gaara

**Ya llegamos Sabaku no Baka**

**Arigato Sas-UKE, nos vemos Naru-chan! El viernes a las 2 en el café Hyuuga ¡No te olvides!! **

**Hai!! No lo olvidare n.n**

**Ya nos deshicimos del Rojo ahora vamos a tu casa**

**Oye!! Aun estoy al lado de tu auto!! ¿¿No puedes esperar a que me aleje para hablar mal de mi??**

**No! Adiós!- **arranco el auto a 120 Km/h, mientras conversaba con Naruto sobre lo bueno que es Gaara, desde cuando lo conoce y sobre su tiempo en la escuela

**¿¿Así que Gaara no hablaba español?**

**Nop, el hablaba en Árabe, llego a mi escuela cuando estaba en 2do grado de primaria, nadie quería hablar con el, por que nadie le entendía, pero yo tomaba clases de distintos idiomas en mi casa, así que sabia un poquito de Árabe**

**¿Y el te entendía?**

**Emmm... al principio se reía de mi pronunciación, pero luego yo le fui enseñando español y el a mi árabe n.n**

**Fantástico!! Es genial!! Yo solo se español u//u y un poquito de ingles **

**Jejeje, los idiomas son divertidos, ya llegamos Naru-chan**

**Arigato Sasu-chan- **se disponía a bajar cuando Sasuke le cogió el brazo logrando que volviera a su sitio-** ¿Ah?**

**Naru yo... bueno...-** subió la mano izquierda a su rostro –**Naru, tu me gustas mucho, dame una oportunidad, se que te lastimaron bastante demo... yo quiero hacerte feliz.. se que puedo... solo déjame intentarlo**

**Gomenasai, no estoy listo para empezar una nueva relación, aun estoy dolido y...- **Sasuke rozó sus labios suavemente para iniciar un cálido beso, paso la mano derecha por su espalda para abrasar su cintura, toco sus cabellos con cuidado y cariño, fue empujándolo suavemente hasta quedar sobre el, aquel suave beso ahora era mucho mas apasionado, sus manos vagaban por debajo de la camisa de Naru y el estaba reaccionando a aquella caricia

**Mm... Sasu...ah …Sasuke… ****One.. Onegai..- **Sasuke se separo lentamente, ayudo a Naru a sentarse de nuevo (recuerden que estaban echados) y acomodo su cabello

**Gomen, yo... aun no estoy listo, yo... no puedo**

**Naru** – dijo tomándolo del mentón, haciendo que lo mire**- yo no te conozco mucho, demo, con lo poco que se de ti, puedo decir que eres maravilloso y que quiero estar contigo, por eso... yo te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario ¿vale?**

**Gomen Sasuke, eres un gran chico pero no puedo hacerlo, déjame ser solo tu amigo onegai! **

**Te aseguro que me amaras!, entonces, ¿nos vemos el viernes? **

**Claro, adiós y gomen- **esta vez fue Naruto quien le dio un fugaz beso en los labios para bajar del lujoso auto (estoy enamorada de ese autoo!!) e ingresar a su casa, si, definitivamente ese Uchiha cambiaria su vida..

**Continuara...**

**Aquí esta el bellísimo Pontiac Firebird de Sasukin:**

** este es el auto de sus (morbosas) alucinaciones, el maravilloso Ferrari Hamann!!: por la demora xicas!! Pero prometo que actualizare mas pronto esta vez!**

Arigato por los Reviews!!

**Lady Vegeta Brief: **que bueno que te guste! Yo también amo el SasuNaru!! Es lo máximo! Sobre todo cuando Sasuke esta celoso XD!! Adoro los celos posesivos!!

_Sasuke: No soy posesivo!! Solo odio que toquen lo que me pertenece!! _

¿Y eso que es? ¿No es ser posesivo acaso?

_Sasuke: Etoo.. tu no me entiendes!! _

XD!! Así dices ser genio, nos vemos Vege-chan! 

**Kiomi:** Me gusta hacer los fics divertidos! Como io XD! Y el Naru embarazado pues.. creo que se ve kawaii!! Claro que la idea es difícil de aceptar

-_Naru: obvio como tu no tienes que cargar esta panza, soportar vómitos, mareos y subir millones de kilos demás!!- _

Gomenasai!! Naru-chan!! Debí consultarte antes!! Demo aun así, te quedas con tu pancita XD!

_Naru: -.-u como si pudiera revelarme.. _

XD arigato por leer Kiomi-chan!

**Neko-Midori: **Amiaaa!! Que weno q t gusto el capi, espero que este te guste también, Ya le pondré a Gaara alguien bonito para que se entretenga XD

_Gaara: bueno pero que se parezca a Naru eh!! _

Que exigente!! Encima que le hago el favorcito! No te preocupes Gaara! Si no te consigo pareja te llevas tu chocolate Flanky!!

_Gaara: Wooo!! Arigatoo!! ¿¿Tienes con caramelo??_

Nap, el ultimo se lo di a Temari XD 

_Gaara: Maldita!! Temari!! Te encontrare! Y te dejare sin chocolate!! _

XD!! Nos vemos!!! 

**Aya-chan: **Sale un cargamento de Lime!! Con promesa de intento de Lemon (es que jamás eh hecho uno pero nada pierdo con tratar ¿ne?)

_Gaara: Has un GaaNaru en Hard Yaoi!!! _

No abuses!! El tema de este fic es el SasuNaru! No el GaaNaru, ni el SasuGaa

_Gaara: Entonces ¿¿no hay lemon para mi???_

Si te portas bien puede ser XD

_Gaara: Yupiii!! Entonces me sentare en la caja de arena quietecito XD_

Vale!! Jajaja nos leemos Aya-chan! 

**DarkChidori: **Siii!! El de por si es un prever! Al chico le urge!! Gaara no hace bien su labor XD!

_Gaara: tu calla!! No sabes!! Yo hago todo bien, si no le gusta es culpa suya!! ¿Verdad Chidori-chan?? Y gracias por el apoyo eh!! mi causa es justa!! La palabra gay me recuerda a Maito Guy, así que no suena bonito -.-U, por que no simplemente dicen que me gustan los chicos y ya!! Por que se complican la vida!!! _

Ya Gaara!!! Tranquilo no mas! Te haremos un club en contra de la gente que te dice Gay ¿ok? XD No te preocupes que los enfrentamientos Fraternales vendrán prontito pronto!! Aios!!

**Kikimaru: **Kiki-chan! No os preocupeis! Que Itachi va a pagar duro lo que a hecho! Io amo a Naru! Y mientras este sea mi fic NO permitiré que me lo dañen! Eh dicho!! XD, Itachi a sufrir y no sabes como..

_Deidara: En eso yo te ayudo muajajajajajaja_

_Bytes!!! Kisses a todas nos vemos!! _


	5. Fantastic Week!

**Capitulo**** 5: Fantastic Week!!**

Esta semana a sido la mejor, no eh vivido mejor experiencia que esta!! Soy tan feliz!!, la verdad me remuerde la conciencia no aceptar a Sasu-chan después de lo lindo que el a sido conmigo toda la semana, demo yo se que aun no estoy listo para una nueva relación, además estoy seguro de que apenas le cuente sobre mi Baby el va a desanimarse, no creo que alguien acepte a un bebé que no es suyo ¿verdad? (N.a: Si es tuyo yo lo acepto sin problemas mi Naru beio!!!)

Yo le había contado a Sasu-chan que yo trabajaba como profesor de pintura, demo ¡¡YO NO LE DIJE DONDE!!! No se como pero el llego a recogerme! ¿¿Cuando?? Pues... veamos... al día siguiente de la fiesta en el club Hyuuga era lunes, y por supuesto tuve que ir a trabajar, todo el día estuve recibiendo sus mensajes de texto al celular (en realidad esos los empecé a recibir desde 5 minutos después de que me dejo en la puerta de mi dulce hogar), aparte me llamaba cada 20 minutos para decirme "_Naruu te extraño un montón!!_" o "_Que haces? Que comes? Que miras??_" y la que mas me gustó fue esta "_hola! Conoces a un ángel llamado Naruto?? Si lo vez puedes decirle que lo amo? Y que me gustaría que me acepte aunque sea un ratito!!"_ toda la semana a sido tan lindo conmigo!! Que no puedo evitar pensármelo dos veces antes de aceptarlo!!

Entonces, luego de ser molestado cruelmente por mis alumnos...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash Back::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

/Tiririritun/

**Eh! Naruto-kun ¿es otro mensajito de tu Novio??- **dijo un chico con ojos enormes y un peinado algo excéntrico, con una sonrisa que tenia brillitos peculiares

**Este es el N° 89 en menos de media hora-** dijo un chico con lentes de sol mientras jugaba con un pequeño escarabajo sobre la mesa

**¿Quee?? O///O no hablen tonterías onegaii!!**

Todo el salón a coro -**Woooooow!!**

**Silencioo!! Ttebayo!! ///// **

Coritos-** Naru tiene novio!! Naru tiene novio!! **

**Urusaii!!!!! TT///TT**

**Jajajajaja ¿No te gusta que hablemos de tu novio Naruto-kun??- **dijo su rubia amiga Ino

**Que no es mi novio Dattebayo!! **

**¿Entonces por que te manda tantos mensajes?-** dijo un chico de cabello negro con una coleta y aros en las orejas - **¿no crees que ese tipo de acoso es muy problemático?**

**Cállate Shikamaru!! El solo me envía uno que otro mensaje!! **/Tiririritun/ ** O//O**

**Yo creo que no! –**Dijo una chica con dos moñitos en la cabeza

**JAJAJAJAJAJA- **toda el aula se reía a costa del pobre Naruto y los mensajitos

**Soy su sensei!! Respétenme ttebayo!!**

**Vamos Naruto-kun!! No seas agua-fiestas esto es muy divertido! Vive tu juventud!!- **decía el cejotas

**Buuuuaaa!** **Ttebayo!! Y//Y**

**:::::::::::::::::::Flash Back End:::::::::::::::::::::**

Luego de soportar a mis queridos alumnos molestarme tooda la santa mañana, espere con ansias la hora de almuerzo, sonó la campanilla y recibí, adivinen que! ¿otro mensaje dicen? No, recibí una llamada de Sasukin, que me decía:

_-"hola... ¿donde estas Naru?_

_-mmm... estoy en el instituto ¿por? _

–_Bueno.. etto... dime donde estas exactamente _

– _¿y eso que importa? _

–_Por favor! Dime! _

–_Bueno ya! Estoy en la puerta del Insti al lado del buzón de correo ahora si dim.. /clic/"_

En ese momento pensé (en voz alta) **"Uchiha maleducado!! Como va a colgarme el teléfono de esa manera!!!"** pero luego sentí que alguien me abrazaba por detrás y me daba un beso en el cuello, me asuste y voltee listo para golpearlo cuando Sasuke me dijo (aun sin soltarme de su abrazo, cosa que por cierto no me molesto u//u) **"tranquilo, solo vengo a almorzar contigo"** y me sonrió, sonrojado me pregunte si quizás me abría oído, creo que leyó mi mente por que respondió "**Oh! Y te colgué por que no te puedo abrazar mientras hablo por teléfono" **me guiño un ojo o me pareció? Sasu-chan me esta coqueteando!! O//O hayy madre de todos los zorritos ampárame!! Este chico va a desordenar mis hormonas!!

Así fue como ese día me llevo a comer, igual al día siguiente y al siguiente... etc hasta el día de hoy ¿no se cansa de pagarme el almuerzo? ¿Ni de llevarme a casa en la noche? (hasta conversa con mi papá antes de irse) ¿tampoco se aburre de gastar tantos mensajes de texto? Si Itachi era melaza, Sasuke es miel pura! Aunque se comporto mejor que Itachi cuando conoció a mi Padre.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash Back II:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Casa de Naruto 11:30 pm hace dos días:

Estábamos parados en la puerta de mi dulce hogar, Sasuke frente a mi, me miraba dulcemente mientras le conversaba sobre como me molestaban en el aula por SU culpa, cuando de pronto sonrió y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, acerco sus labios y me dio un suave beso (me gusto eh! Sasukin es... suavecito y tibio U//U) ejem!! Bueno, como decía, estábamos en eso cuando la puerta de mi casa se abrió dejando ver a mi padre con su pijama amarilla de los Muppets, sus pantuflas de Elmo con ojos móviles, un gorro de Barney y la bolsa de basura en la mano (además de una cara de Me-acabo-de-levantar-de-la-cama-luego-de-una-noche-de-resaca).

**Holas Naru (bostezo)**

**Okari Otto-chan -.-U**

**Etto... Buenas Noches señor o//o-** dijo Sasuke mas nervioso que los 3 cerditos en una cita con el lobo XD

**Buenas... ¿Ita..mrmrmr??-** O.O! estuvo a punto de decirle Itachi!! Si no fuera por que le puse la mano en la boca!! ¿Sasuke lo habrá oído??

**Papá!! El es Sasuke un gran amigo, Sasuke este hombre de pijamas alegres es mi padre n.nU**

**Mucho gusto señor- **dijo extendiéndole la mano

**Claro, un gusto... Sasuke ¿verdad?-** lo miro dudoso

**Em.. si, bien pues yo le traje a Naru, solo lo lleve a comer algo cuando salió del taller**

**Oh! Muchas gracias por invitar a mi Peque a comer, seguro que comió en cantidades industriales, tiene buen estomago n.n **

**Padre!! No soy mas un niño!! O//ó- **dije haciendo morritos

**Jeje no parece Naru!- **dijo mi padre pellizcándome las mejillas infladas

**Etto.. Sasu-chan! ¿No te gustaría tomarte algo antes de irte?- **Quiero que pruebe mi te de jazmín .!

**Pues claro!**

Entró y se sentó en el sillón mas grande de la sala, le serví mi té (el cual tomo con rapidez y dijo que estaba delicioso n.n!!), demo... mi padre salió con su "Sake especial" así entre copita y copita, Sasuke prácticamente nos contó toda su vida amorosa, me pidió matrimonio unas 7 veces y converso con mi padre sobre: las maneras mas fáciles de llevarse a alguien a la cama (en este caso el agraviado era yo -.-U), Como tener una pareja estable por mas de una semana, los Ovnis, la importancia del condón y la vida de las musarañas (en este ultimo tema ya se caían de borrachos -.-U) esa tortura duró hasta las 3 am, hora en la que se quedo profundamente dormido y tuve que llevármelo a mi cuarto (u//u no piensen mal, lo hice por que mi casa es chica y no hay cuarto de huéspedes... ¿ah? ¿qué por que no lo puse en el mueble? O///o etoo... mi mueble es chico!! Si! Y..y... y no le iba a gustar!! U//U).

Luego lleve a mi Padre a su cuarto mientras en mi oído retumbaba su versión mal cantada del asereje, lo callé con un almohadazo en la cara y lo eché a dormir. al volver a mi habitación me encontré con Sasuke muyy dormido, lo vi con un rostro tan angelical eh inocente... se veía tan tierno!!! que me eché a su lado para poder dormir, demo... creo que el no tenia esas intenciones... giro sobre mi en la cama y me beso, mientras sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo por debajo de la ropa apresuradamente

**Sa.. Sasuke.. ****onegai.. tran.. qui..quilizate-** decía mas que acalorado mientras sus hábiles manos recorrían mi pecho bajo la bonita camisa que llevaba ese día

**Naru.. yo te amo..** – me beso otra vez y metió su mano bajo mi pantalón, al mismo tiempo su boca bajaba desde mi cuello hasta ... u//u mas abajo

**Ahh...** **Sasuke... ****¿Sasuke??-** cuando empezaba a emocionarme a tal punto de poner cara de hazme-lo-que-quieras-papito mi adorado Sasukin no aguanto la borrachera y se quedo profundamente dormido sobre mi- **Baka n.n eres tan lindo **_pero me dejaste con las ganas Maldito!!!!!! _

Le di un ligero beso en la boca, rodé un poco y lo deje boca-arriba en mi cama, muy dormido, lo tape con el edredón y lo deje allí hasta el día siguiente, el se despertó, (aunque yo estaba medio dormido aun) sentí cuando me beso, se lavo la cara y se arreglo la ropa para salir corriendo, subir a su auto e ir directo a su casa ¿o iría a su oficina?, bueno eso no lo se, solo se que tengo miedo, me estoy enamorando de el irremediablemente, tengo que evitarlo! El no sabe nada sobre mi bebe, no quiero que me odie por no decirle, demo.. el me ha propuesto un "amor incondicional" tantas veces, que no se si creerle puesto que Itachi también lo hizo... estoy confuso!

Unos días después mas exactamente el jueves, me encontraba yo practicando en mi casa para no hacer el ridículo en el Karaoke y de pronto... /DING-DONG/

**Voy!! Un momento!! –**apague la radio y el micrófono para abrir la puerta- **¿Si?**

**Hola Naru, ¿me extrañaste?**

**Gaa-chan! ¿Como estas? Pasa por favor! ¿cómo sabias donde vivo?**

**Mmmm... pues tengo mis fuentes- **dijo mientras caminaba a mi sala con aire misterioso

**A que te lo dijo Sasuke! **

**Pues si -.-U ¿soy tan predecible?**

**Jajaja no! Era una broma!! Y bien ¿querías algo en especial? **

**No solo venia a verte! ¿Te incomodo? Por que si es así puedo irme..**

**No! Para nada, no te preocupes, solo estaba... viendo Tv. n.n- **no le iba a decir "estaba cantando Karaoke para no verme ridículo el viernes"¿verdad?

**Genial! ¿no te gustaría ir a comer algo conmigo por ahí? **

**Claro, solo déjame apagar este.. aparato que mi padre dejo encendido n//n- **corrí a la sala, apague el dichoso Karaoke, tome una chaqueta y subí a su auto, no era tan bonito como el de Sasuke, pero era muy lindo también.

Me llevó a una calle muy famosa por la gran variedad de cosas importadas que tenia, llegamos a un restauran Preciosísimo en el centro de la plaza, con un decorado grandioso! Sillas 100 en caoba y adornos tan originales, realmente bellísimo, pedimos como entrada una ensalada César a la mozarella, como plato principal un Pollo Mendenhall y como postre un Dark Chocolate Tuffle, mientras nos lo traían nos dieron una canastilla con Pan de Queso, era delicioso tenia mantequilla y estaba calientito!!! Realmente exquisito, nunca podré olvidar su sabor .!!

Gaara se sentó delante mío y conversamos mucho rato, sobre tonterías, historias del pasado (el suyo obviamente) hasta que quiso empezar con el mío, valla... yo no estaba muy seguro de ello, demo..

**Y luego de eso empecé a hacer pinturas procesionalmente, no es nada difícil **

**Ya veo Naru, todo lo que eh visto de ti me encanta**

**O//O etto.. gracias- ** ¿¿se referirá a mis pinturas??

**Demo.. tengo una duda**

**¿A si? Dime te lo diré todo n.n **

**Naruto.. ¿has aceptado a Sasuke?- **dijo muy serio

**¿Eh? pues.. no.. aun no...-** glup...

**¿No te gusta? ¿quieres a alguien mas?- **espero que no me ahogue de preguntas..

**No.. no es eso... es que..- **Nervioss!!

**Naruto... tu me gustas.. y también a Sasuke, por eso quiero saber si el te gusta, para no entrometerme ¿entiendes?- **woow una bomba de amor... y así tan de repente!!

**Claro.. yo..- **mas nervios..

**El es mi mejor amigo, y en verdad le gustas mucho! Esta perdidamente enamorado, no se si mi amor llegue a tal punto jamás..- **cambio de un tono emocionado al hablar de Sasuke a uno mas decepcionado al hablar de el

**Bueno.. etto..- **Dudas!!

**Por eso yo.. quiero saber que sientes antes de hacer nada ¿me entiendes? Por que se que el realmente te ama y no quiero que sufra- **waa que maravilla yo quiero amigos asii!! TTwTT

**Lo entiendo y seré sincero contigo..-** creo que se lo diré de una vez

**Aja...- **cara de emoción

**Yo lo amo.. tanto o mas de lo que el a mi- **deditos Hinata v//v

**Genial!!!.. entonces serán muy felices n.n**

**Demo..- **hay por que mi vida es tan tristee!!! TT.TT

**¿demo? O.o??**

**Demo yo no puedo aceptarlo.. aunque quiera no puedo**

**OoO!! ¿¿Por que?? ¿¿se propaso contigo??- **grito a larmado

_Bueno fuera.. –_**No para nada!! El problema es que.. aun no me siento listo para tener una relación..- **MENTIRA!!!

**¿Por qué?? El te ama!! Y mucho!- **dijo como queriendo convencerme

**Es que yo..**

**No es justo!! El nunca se ah enamorado así!!- **dijo con una cara de incredulidad bárbara, me reprocha.. y tiene razón, es ilógico, si lo amo.. por que no estoy con el..

**GAARA!!... yo.. no puedo por que mi relación anterior me dejo algo muy grande.. que no creo, el quiera llevar conmigo- **dije al borde de las lagrimas

**Yo.. conozco a Sasuke mas que a toda mi familia, mas que a mi hámster, mas que a mi propia alma, se que el no te abandonaría por cualquier cosa.. el no es así.. **

**Es que.. esto no es cualquier cosa.. es realmente importante...**

**Si ya no eres virgen no creo que se moleste- **dijo con aire consolador

**No es eso..- **JA! Virgen yo! Que wenaaa!!

**¿Aun eres virgen? .!- **dijo ilusionado

**No u//u.. /PLOP/ demo ese no es el problema- **empecé a contarle lo mío con Itachi, pero.. no le dije el nombre de mi ex, si se lo digo a alguien será a Sasuke

**¿Así que el tipo te echó de casa? ¿¿Después de tanto tiempo de relación??­- **me dijo como ofendido

**si... y la verdad eso fue.. la peor experiencia de mi vida**

**¿¿Pero por que?? ¿por qué te echó?? No tenia motivo!! Eran felices!!!- **Grito molesto

**Gaara.. O.o no me grites...- **dije asustado

**Gomen ejem.. u//u me emocione..-** se calmó y prosiguió –** entonces me decías ¿por qué terminaron?**

_**No le cuentes a Sasuke.. Onegai..-**_dije en un susurro

**¿Ah? ¿por que?- **me dijo sorprendido

**Te lo ruego.. no se lo digas..-** dije llorando, no sabia por que pero las lagrimas caían solas, no podía evitarlo

**Lo juro... Lo Juro por lo mas sagrado que tengo, no se lo diré, dejare que tu lo hagas cuándo estés listo**

**Arigato Gaa-chan-** dije sonriendo de nuevo mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas, entendió lo que quería.. lo entendió muy bien

**Entonces dime, ¿por que terminaron?**

**Por que yo.. por.. por que yo quede embarazado **

**O.O ¿estas? O sea que tu estas...**

**Hai.. tengo 3 meses**

**Wooowww **

**El me dejo por que no quería un bebé.. me dijo que si me deshacía del niño podíamos continuar nuestra relación sin problemas.. demo.. Yo no puedo estar feliz con alguien que me pide matar parte de mi!!!- **mientras decía esto ultimo, lleve mis manos a la cara y empecé a llorar, recordar esas palabras tan crudas fue mucho para mi

**No llores por favor! **

**En un momento me sentí débil.. creí que necesitaba de el, de su protección, pero luego pensé.. mi hijo y yo no le necesitamos, aunque el acepte a mi hijo yo no lo quiero mas!, no quiero que mi hijo lleve su apellido ni que tenga relación alguna con el- **Aunque pensándolo bien, si estoy con Sasuke, Itachi sería el tío de mi peque ¿no?

**Creo que hiciste lo correcto.. yo te admiro mucho sabes.. y si el no quiere al bebé pues mejor ¿no? Tu crees que tu hijo estaría bien con un padre cobarde como ese! **

**Tienes razón... yo estaré con mi hijo como sea, pero.. es obvio que Sasuke no querrá un hijo ajeno ¿no?**

**Estas loco!!! Sasuke te ama, el querrá todo lo que venga de ti, yo lo se!­- **Dijo estrechando mis manos entre las suyas... Gaara es genial.. y si es cierto lo que dice.. creo que podré ser feliz con Sasuke..

Luego de eso subimos a su auto me llevo a comprar cosas para el bebé, todo naranja o verde (es que no se si será niño o niña), llegue a casa con muchas bolsas, mi padre no estaba y Gaara se despidió muy feliz

**Bueno, nos vemos mañana Naru, espero que cantes bien en el Karaoke, no quiero que dejes sordo a mi sobrino ¿verdad bebé?-** dijo hablándole a mi mini barriguita

**Jaja no canto tan mal, al bebé le gusta, n.n bueno nos vemos mañana, Arigato Gaa-chan **

**No hay porque n.n Bueno adiós!!**- me besó la mejilla, subió a su auto y se fue

Luego miré mi celular y O.o Oh dios mío!! 33 mensajes recibidos y 22 Llamadas perdidas, todo de Sasuke, estuve tan entretenido con Gaara que olvide por completo mi celular, Sasu-chan debe estar molesto n.nU mejor lo llamaré

/Riing Riing/

_**¿Aló? ¿Naru?**_

_**Hola Sasuke!! **_

_**No respondiste!**_

_**Gomenasai, tenia el Celular en silencio todo este tiempo, lo siento muchísimo **_

_**¿Que estabas haciendo?**_

_**Comiendo- **_debió estar preocupado

_**¿Donde?**_

_**En un restaurante- **_me esta interrogando?

_**¿Con quien?**_

_**Con Gaara- **_Woow que celosoo!!

_**¿Por que con el?**_

_**Por que me invito ¿por que mas?**_

_**Mmm.. que fastidioso es...**_

_**Pero si no hizo nada malo!! **_

_**Eso no importa, mañana iré a recogerte a tu casa, no te vengas con Gaara ¿ok?**_

_**-.-U ok.. **_

_**Te amo**_

_**. yo también**_

_**¿enserio? . **_

_**si .! **_

_**entonces somos novios?!! .??**_

_**no .!**_

_**TT.TT ¿por qué?!! **_

_**Por que aun no estoy listo gomen..**_

_**No importa yo espero, mañana llevare a alguien mas, no hay problema o si? **_

_**No para nada **_

_**OK! Besos! **_

_**Bye n.n **_

/Clic/

Y luego me fui a duchar, mañana será un graaaan día!!!

_Continuara... _


	6. Verdades antes de

**Capitulo 6.- Verdades antes de.. **

Hoy desperté muy animado aunque no había sol, y mucho menos un clima lindo, aunque halla despertado por el sonido de la lluvia, y aunque todo el cielo estuviera gris, eso no importaba, yo vería a Sasuke, saldríamos en una cita maravillosa y seriamos muy felices por todo un día!!

Pero hacia mucho frío!!! Además tenia unos mareos horribles!! Hasta ahora no había tenido muchos síntomas pero los vómitos y mareos se hacen cada vez más constantes. Tengo muchos antojos de Dulce y el Ramen no lo quiero ni mirar!! Compre una caja de Galletas de vainilla, un kilo de dulce de leche y una lata de crema batida, todas las noches como eso y duermo muy bien, claro que al despertar siempre hay un mareito que me hace volver a la cama.

Por eso aunque me desperté muy feliz no salí de la cama para nada, me quede enrollado entre mi frazada y mi cobija, para no morir como chupete de helado –w-U, desde mi ventana pude notar la acera del frente llena de charcos por la lluvia de la madrugada, en eso entro mi papá con su ya conocida pijama, sus coloridas pantuflas y una cremosa taza de chocolate caliente con malvaviscos (o marshmellows), Wiii!!! Por eso quiero a mi padre!! w siempre sabe lo que necesito!! Y siempre tiene un buen consejo para su lindo y adorable hijo :D, o sea yo.

Se acerco con una sonrisa y la humeante tacita en sus manos, yo estaba tan emocionado!! Ese chocolate es mejor que un banquete de Ramen de 5 pisos!! Espumoso, cremoso, caliente y muy dulce, realmente exquisito!!

**Buenos días Naru!-** dijo alegre **Ohayo Oto-san!-** lo salude a el, pero mis ojos estaban en la taza XD **Prepare chocolate ¿quieres?-** dijo mirándome con sus ojos azules **Hai!!!!-** grite emocionado **Pues baja y sírvete por que esta taza es mía!! XP**- Que malo!!! Con este frío quiere que salga de la cama!! **Eres muy cruel Oto-san!! Este frío esta horrible! Para cuando llegue a la cocina, el bebé se habrá vuelto esquimal-** TTwTT que malo es mi padre! **Tienes razón!! Mi pequeño no te preocupes n.n te traeré tu chocolatito-** yupii!! A las finales si me quiere! **Que tierno Oto-san! Domo Arigato!! Ya me daba flojera bajar!- **me abrasé mas de mis cobijas por si las dudas **Le hablaba al bebé, pero a ti también te traeré algo de pasada XD**- Mal padre!!! Pensé con un puchero, ahora quiere mas a este enano que a mi w no es justo!! El bajó y yo me acurruque mas **/Ding-Dong/** quizá sea el chico del periódico o el vecino chismoso que siempre viene a conversar con mi padre, luego de un rato oigo pasos en la escalera, mi chocolate!! Estoy ansioso! Papá lo hace muy sabroso, con leche condensada y canela, no podía esperarlo mas, sus pasos se oían lentos, así que grite **Oto-san!! Apúrate!! Queremos chocolatito!!!-** quizá ahora entre riéndose jijiji, se abrió la puerta y... **Hola... Naruto-** ... que.. que hace el aquí.. **I..Itachi...-** quería llorar.. solo lo vi y mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, sentía un nudo en la garganta y escalofríos en el cuerpo entero **Yo...** **Woow, mírate, estas precioso**- se acerco a la cama con una sonrisa **¿Que quieres?- **dije cortante y serio, tengo miedo, no se por que si el nunca me hizo daño físicamente, pero me lastima verlo **Bueno, tu padre me permitió pasar solo un momento, tengo que hablar contigo- **Se sentó en mi cama **No tengo nada que decirte, retírate, te lo agradecería mucho-** respondí molesto, estirando mi brazo derecho para señalar la puerta, no llores Naruto!! Contrólate!! **¿Qué tienes con Sasuke?- **pregunto tomándome de las muñecas **Eso no te incumbe!!**- le dije intentando zafarme de su agarre **Claro que si **_**mi amor- **_me dijo al oído, luego me subió las manos a ambos lados de mi cara y se posiciono sobre mi sin llegar a aplastarme- **todavía eres mío, jamás dejaras de serlo, aun me amas** **Suéltame!! Basta!!-** Repartió muchos besos en mi cuello y rostro, paseo sus manos por debajo de mi pijama y me beso... volví a sentir sus labios en los míos después de tanto tiempo... pero... definitivamente ya no es lo mismo, ya no siento esa sensación de satisfacción que si siento con Sasuke, unas lagrimas recorrieron mis mejillas y el lo noto **Naruto, lo estuve pensando mucho, podemos volver!** **Mira tendremos al bebé y seremos una familia, como querías ¿qué te parece?-** sus manos acariciaban mi pancita de 4 meses **¿Por que haces esto? ¿Cómo sabes de Sasuke? ¿Qué relación tienes con el?- **con mis manosalejo sus manos de mi y no puedo dejar de preguntar **Aun te amo Naruto, se de Sasuke por que es mi hermano, el mismo me contó que hoy saldríamos con alguien muy especial, Naruto yo...-** habla tan serio, el siempre es así... **¿¿Tu iras con nosotros dices??-** lo interrumpí **Es que papá le pidió a Sasuke que me lleve para distraerme, por que... bueno yo.. tengo algo muy importante que confesarte yo...-** Si el va... no podré estar tranquilo.. no podré... **¿Sasuke sabe lo que tuvimos?-** cuestione mirando al suelo, mientras mis cabellos cubrían mis ojos rojos por el llanto **No, por eso te pido que hagas como que no nos conocemos, luego podemos fingir que nos enamoramos allí y podemos continuar con lo nuestro ¿qué te parece?- **quería besarme otra vez pero mi mano lo detuvo **¿Quién te a dicho que yo quiero volver contigo?-** lo mire directo a los ojos, molesto **Vamos, no te hagas el difícil, has sufrido mucho por mi, lo se, pero eso ya paso, olvídalo y continuaremos como si nada...- **como puedeestar tan seguro de que quiero volver con el.. **Yo estaba muy bien hasta que volviste Itachi-** lo mire desafiante **No mientas, no puedes haberme olvidado solo por el Baka de mi Ototo! El no es mejor que yo!!-** Grito colérico, pero yo seguía pacifico y tranquilo **Claro que si, yo no sabia que era tu hermano, sospeche que tenia que ver contigo por el parecido y el apellido obviamente, pero el es tan distinto a ti...** – Ahora estoy convencido, amo a Sasuke y solo a el, Itachi ya no es nada para mi **Tu.. no puedes haberme olvidado... no puedes decir que ya no me amas!! Es mentira! –**esta molesto, pero no me importa **Uchiha, Vete de una vez, ya te di mucho tiempo**- dijo mi padre asomándose por la puerta **Esta bien, Naruto, volveré** –dijo como quien le da una esperanza a alguien que esta perdido **Preferiría que no** –Sasuke, no puedo esperar para verte y decirte toda la verdad **Humm..-** hizo una mueca de disgusto y se fue Itachi, ya no es nada para mi, estoy feliz de haber superado esta etapa de mi vida, me asomo a la puerta de mi cuarto y le grito a mi padre -**Oto-san!! Aun quiero ese chocolate!!!**- a lo que el se ríe y me dice **–Ahora lo subo!!- **miro el reloj... O.O es tarde! Si me baño a la velocidad del sonido quizás llegue a tiempo!!, entro a la ducha, lavo mi cabello con cuidado, paso el jabón en mi pancita y juego con la esponja, me enjuago y salgo con una toalla en mi cintura, veo sobre mi velador la taza con el chocolate, Bravo!! Me acerco aun mojado a tomarla cuando siento unos fuertes brazos rodeándome. **¿Te quedaste dormido mi amor?- **esa voz!! **Sasuke!!- **voltee para abrazarlo por el cuello **Tu padre me dejo pasar, pero no me dijo que tenia que traer condones –**Waaa!! Pervertido!! Encima de todo me mete mano! **¿¿¿Condones??? O//O-** grite dudoso, pero realmente estaba muy seguro de lo que tenia en mente **Jajaja, te vez genial con esa toalla..**- dijo con su mirada lasciva, un minuto el dijo toalla... Naruto solo toalla Vera mi pancita!!!, tan rápido como pude me cubrí con la frazada **No te avergüences te vez precioso!- **se hecho junto a mi y acaricio mi rostro, aww Sasuke!! Como me aceleras el corazón!! Me beso y le correspondí gustoso hasta que note su mano en mi pierna derecha subiendo descaradamente **Basta!!... etto.. yo... ¿no nos están esperando?-** estoy nerviosisisisisisisismo! **Les dije que llegaríamos tarde, no hay apuro- **continuo con ese beso apasionado hasta que me decidí y lo aparte.. **Sasuke... nosotros.. no podemos hacer nada hasta que...-** puse los deditos como mi amiga Hinata **Yo ya te pedí que fueras mi novio, pero tu no quisiste, si es por eso solo acepta!-** me miro directo a los ojos, su mirada es tan profunda!! **No es eso... tu sabes que yo si quiero estar contigo, yo si te amo, demo..** –agache la cabeza, no se como lo tome, pero tampoco se si quiero arriesgarme a perderlo **Vamos, Naruto nada puede ser tan malo como para alejarte de mí** –un beso mas me dejo decidido, le contare todo lo que pueda **Sasuke yo... estoy... nosotros no podemos hacerlo por que yo...-** estoy muy nervioso!!! **¿Tienes gripe? ¿No tienes ganas? Ah!! Ya se! Estas fuera de practica!! No te preocupes! Yo te pongo al día jejejeje- **sonrisita maliciosa y PUM! Eh caído en sus redes de seducción!! **Sasuke, si tu quieres lo haremos... demo antes.. hay algo que tienes que saber...–** Quiero llorar!!! Me siento tan mal! **¿Y que es eso tan importante como para distraerme de mi presa?-** me esta sonriendo! Y yo le daré una mala noticia, soy horrible! **Yo... Estoy esperando un bebé...-** silencio sepulcral **... Tu... jaja.. es una broma ¿verdad?-** su expresión.. el en verdad quería que fuera mentira... **Tengo 4 meses... **– dije negando con la cabeza –**Por eso no quería estar contigo... ** **Si tienes cuatro, quiere decir que no puede ser mío...-** esta intentando buscarle explicación, pero solo yo se la puedo dar **No es tuyo, es de mi ex, no hay posibilidad que sea tuyo por que nunca lo hemos hecho...-** que vergüenza!! **Pero ese día que amanecí contigo.. nosotros... ¿no?**- esta triste, hay Kamisama!! Ya lo eh perdido!! **No, Sasuke ese día solo bebiste demasiado y te traje a mi cama, pero no sucedió nada de nada-** como quisiera que el bebé fuera tuyo Sasuke... **Entiendo… ¿tu ex sabia de esto?-** esta intentado sentirse mejor informándose **Si**- respondí quedito **¿Y aun así te dejo??- **grito alarmado **Por esto fue que terminamos- **No llores!! No Naruto!! Itachi no es excusa para llorar!! **Que basura!!- **Esta tan disgustado **No te preocupes, yo entiendo que te moleste, ¿a quien no le pasaría?- **sonreí, pero una lagrima traicionera callo por mi rostro, sentí sus labios en mi mejilla, abrí los ojos y me beso otra vez **Yo no soy como el-** por que aun sigue sonriendo **Sasuke…-**quiero llorar amargamente!! **Naruto, yo te amo, si quieres un bebé podemos tener muchos, el que esperas y otros más-** ¿no esta molesto? **¿Enserio?- **pregunte asombrado **Claro que todos deberán ser míos desde ahora-** me guiño el ojo, hay como lo amo!! **Sasuke Arigato!!!- **lo abrace con fuerza, no quiero que se aleje de mi nunca!! **Déjame ser parte de esta familia ¿quieres?-** me dejo embobado, Gaara tenia razón!! El es lo máximo!! **Sasuke!!... snif... Tu…- **me limpio las lagrimas **Te amo… nunca te dejaría- **Amor mioo!! **Te amo tanto!!-** lo bese con pasión, soy tan feliz!! **¿Por que no me lo dijiste desde el inicio? Llevo mas de un mes intentando que me aceptes y nunca note nada!!- **me sonrió! Lo amo!! **De verdad que eres despistado-** descubrí mi torso dejando mi estomago a su vista y paciencia **Valla! Nunca lo note! Y no es pequeño ¿eh?-** sonrió, de verdad es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- **Ya sabes que será?** **No tengo idea, pero me gustaría niño n.n-** sii! Un Sasukito! **Buena elección! Quizá y hasta se parezca a mi-** dijo acariciando mi pancita nwn **Jajaja, Sasuke, Te amo…- **lo bese pero sus rápidas manitas me quitaron lo poco que me cubría **¿Practicamos a su hermanito ahora?- **insinuó pícaramente **Demo... creo que con el bebé aquí... Nosotros no podemos… ejem... hacer "eso" que tu sabes u//u-** en verdad quiero hacerlo!! Demo el doctor dijo que no **Pero podemos darnos un adelanto ¿no te parece**?- se recostó con suavidad sobre mi cuerpo sin llegar a apretarme, sus manos acariciaban mi pecho mientras su boca saboreaba mi cuello ::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Lemon advisement :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Mis gemidos se aceleraban, Sasuke se movía de tal manera que tenia acceso a todas las zonas de mi cuerpo, rozando ciertas partes que me enloquecían!! Su mano derecha masajeaba con suavidad mi pezón y la izquierda se ubicaba en "esa" zona importante, bajo entre besos hasta mi pecho y su otra mano rodeo mi miembro con suavidad, fue muy sutil, y aunque fueron caricias tiernas y delicadas me pusieron a 1000, ese masajito me calentó mucho, su mano subía y bajaba rozando en círculos la punta de mi miembro con su pulgar, sus labios bajaron poco a poco hasta llegar a la misma parte que su mano. Se lo metió todo en la boca y lo saboreo con gula, Kamisama!! Esto es genial! Es mucho mejor que Itachi… (u//u en realidad no, pero prefiero creerlo así) continuo lamiendo de arriba a bajo nublándome la vista, estaba tan extasiado! Su lengua recorría gustosa toda mi longitud, suave y tortuosamente, hace tanto que no hacia esto!! (Solo 4 meses XD) llegue a mi limite.. **Sasuke… ah.. me vengo…-** estoy completamente sonrojado **Que.. que mas quisiera yo mi vida.. te amo..-** me plato un beso exquisito, no pude evitarlo mas y me vine en nuestros vientres **Yo también a ti mi amor- **le di un besito mas y lo pude notar, la tiene dura!! No puedo dejarlo así! Pobre amor mío!! Así que me acerco insinuante **¿Qué pasa zorrito?**- me dijo tranquilo, cree que no me di cuenta!! **¿No quieres que te ayude con esto?- **dije mientras deslizaba un dedo sobre sus bóxers **Hmm.. no te preocupes… estoy bien… mmm…-** esta intentando reprimirse! **¿Seguro? por que aun tenemos tiempo libre y esto se ve algo molesto- **me agache despacio y baje la tela que aprisionaba ese gran miembro **Yo.. mm… no lo hagas..si no quieres.. ahh…-** para mi que en realidad quería decir hazlo pero ya!! **Jeje.**.- abrí la boca y rosé la punta de su glande con mi lengua lentamente, sacándole un ronco y fuerte gemido.. (O.o espero que papá este chismoseando con el vecino y no halla oído nada) Recorrí sus testículos con mis dedos mientras lamia y daba leves toques a la punta, sus manos se posaron en mi cabeza, obviamente lo estaba haciendo muy bien, definitivamente no quería que me detuviera- **Naruu… oh… eres lo máximo..!! -**su esencia empezaba a salir y lamí la punta para saborearla, se estremeció un poco y succione rápidamente una y otra vez, mordí con suavidad, bese la puntita, le di una ultima chupada y se corrió en mi boca, era bastante así que no pude tragarla toda, luego lamí todo lo que sobro, nos abrasamos y mi Sasu me beso **Si un sexo oral contigo es tan bueno, ya quiero ver como será una noche completa**- nos besamos mucho rato, jugando con nuestras lenguas.. **Ejem!! Muchachos!!-** Mi padre!!! **Kaseiyo-san!!-** grito Sasuke **Otto-san!!-** me cubrí lo mas pronto posible **Chicos creo que seria buena idea si se visten de una vez- **para mi que lo estuvo viendo todo ¡Maldito vecino!! No cumples con tu labor!! **Hai-** respondimos apenados, nos bañamos, vestimos, besamos, tocamos, luego llego mi padre de nuevo -.-U y nos fuimos en el auto de mi Sasuke _**Continuara…**_


	7. Pokemon Karaokemon

**Capitulo 7: Pokemon Karaokemon!!**

Estoy en el auto con Sasuke, lo amo tanto que no me cabe en el cuerpo tanta felicidad, solo que aun no le eh dicho lo de Itachi, se que en cualquier instante tendré que hacerlo, pero espero que demore para poder disfrutar de mi felicidad, el maneja con cuidado, su auto es genial, me toma de la mano y yo recuesto mi cabeza en su pecho, una luz roja nos hace parar, me besa y correspondo con gusto.

Llegamos a un edificio muy colorido, con luces y mucha gente, entramos y el habla por el celular con Gaara, luego caminamos por el pasadizo de pintura verde limón hasta llegar al living donde nos acercamos al mostrador verde oscuro

**Buenos días, tenemos reservación en el privado 34**- dice muy serio

**Muy bien, ¿su nombre señor?-** dice una tipa de cara larga y facciones finas pero demacradas

**Uchiha Sasuke, pero el privado fue reservado por Sabaku no Gaara**- este lugar es muy bonito!! Tengo hambre!

**Ok, un minuto** –miro en su computadora y luego saco una tarjeta –**tenga, 4to piso, 3er pasillo a la derecha, que pasen buen rato**

**Gracias, ¿vamos mi amor?** –me dijo abrazándome a lo que le respondí entrelazando mis manos alrededor de su cuello

**Claro, los chicos ya estarán esperándonos-** dije sonriente, me dio un corto beso y nos encaminamos

Pasamos cerca a la barra de dulces, yo tenia mucha hambre, así que saque mi billetera y empecé a escoger lo que quería comer, demo que no sea muy caro -.-u.

**¿Hambre Naru?- **pregunto abrazándome por la espalda

**Si! Mucha, quiero un chocolate con todo XP-** señale uno gigante **–¿Cuanto es?**

**$15.90-** dijo la vendedora

**¿¿Ah?? ¿Y este pequeño? OwO?-** señale otro con la esperanza de que sea mas barato

**$10.30-** puso un gesto de "este compra baratijas"

**Etoo.. Sasuke vamos? Quizá estoy demorando mucho y..** –excusa para no comprarlo!! Esta muy costoso para ser solo un chocolate!

**¿Quieres que te lo compre?-** me dijo besándome el cuello

**Ah...mm...** –Gemí en reacción a sus caricias, luego recordé que... Estoy en público!! Solo me quedo responder quedito**– u///u si quieres..**

**Deme 3-** Saco un billete de esos que nunca eh visto en mi vida por que… no es que valgan mucho! si no que me gusta llevar sencillo u//u, a la vendedora se le salieron lo ojos

**¿No tiene un billete más pequeño?**

**No, todos los que tengo son iguales- **dijo revisando si billetera, mientras la señorita le entregaba los chocolates

**Tenga, puede esperarme un minuto, no tengo tanto cambio, voy al banco que esta en la esquina** –dijo apenada

**Vale, siéntate Naru, anda comiendo, ten** –abrió el inmenso chocolate y me lo dio

**Arigato n.n Sasu!!-** prácticamente lo devore, cuando sentí mi celular moviéndose en el bolsillo **/Turururu-Turururu/**- **Alo?**

**Hola Naruto!! Soy Gaara ¿dónde rayos están?-** creo que esta molesto

**Estamos en la Barra de Dulces del Karaoke, es que Sasuke me compro un dulce y..-** deditos tipo Hinata

**No me digas, no había cambio suficiente-** Dijo convencido

**Si eso, ¿Cómo lo supiste?-** o lee mentes o conoce muy bien a Sasuke

**Salgo mucho con el, siempre le sucede lo mismo**

**Naru ¿quién es?-** pregunto seriamente mi koi

**Es Gaara, quiere saber donde estamos**

**Dame el celular**- Lo tomo y habló **–Oye! Ven a la Barra y acompaña a Naruto a ir al privado! Tengo que esperar mi cambio y no quiero que se quede aquí con este frío **

**Vale hombre, pero no me grites ¿Naruto se siente mal?**

**No, pero no lo hare esperar, tengo que cuidarlo-** un guiño fue dedicado a mi /// 

**Ok! Voy para allá! ****/Clic/**- Luego de 5 minutos llego Gaara y me llevo al privado

Un salón mediano, de asientos mullidos en verde limón, varias fotografías de artistas famosos colgadas en las paredes color crema, la maquina de Karaoke junto a una gran pantalla con 2 micrófonos, un álbum lleno de Cds, eso sin contar la mesa llena de papitas, bebidas y dulces.

Un lugar muy lindo sin duda, en los asientos estaban Hina-chan, Neji-kun e… Itachi… quien me clavo la mirada enseguida, comencé a temblar y al parecer Gaara noto mi nerviosismo.

**Naru ¿te sientes bien? ¿te traigo algo? **

**Yo… no… bueno…** -dije nervioso

**Te traeré una bebida caliente espérame aquí-** luego salió corriendo, no pude ni detenerlo

**Naru-chan!! Como has estado!! Desde la inauguración ya no vas por mi Café!-** dijo alegre Hinata, al menos ella me mantendrá tranquilo

**Hina-chan! Es que eh estado algo… ocupado… **

**Con Sasuke seguramente-** dijo Neji muy seguro de sus palabras

**u//u si... mas o menos**

**Que feliz me hace que estén juntos al fin!!-** grito abrazándome mi amiga

**Si… bueno…- **yo note la fría mirada de Itachi clavada en mi… fue escalofriante!!

**Ya sabe lo de tu… **_**pequeño?-**_ susurró mas para ella que para mi

**Emm… si… **_**demo aun no sabe quien es mi ex**_ –le dije bajito al oído a lo que ella respondió con cara de espanto

**Veo que no soy bienvenido en la conversación así que mejor me voy por una soda-** dijo Neji tan serio como siempre a lo que Hinata solo rió un poco y salió tras el, convenciéndolo de volver

**Parece que tus amigos te quieren mucho, mi amor –**O.O sin Gaara, Sasuke, Hinata y Neji, el único que queda en la habitación es…

**Itachi… **

**¿Me extrañaste?-** se esta acercando!! Aléjate!!

**Como a un dolor de muelas-** dije fastidiado

**Ohh, seguro que mi pequeño si me extraño ¿eh?-** dijo queriendo tocar mi barriga

**Ni loco que estuviera-** puse la mejor mueca de asco que me salió

**Vamos chiquito, no seas rencoroso con el padre de tu hijo ¿vale?-** dijo sentándose a mi lado, pasando su brazo por mis hombros

**No vuelvas a decir eso jamás!! No soy tu chiquito y tu no eres el padre de nadie!!-** grite alejándome

**Aun estas molesto ¿verdad? No te preocupes, hoy te demostrare cuanto te amo**- sus labios están muy cerca!!!

**Hinata ten cuidado!! Casi se me cae la taza y me quemo todo!!-** se abrió de golpe la puerta! Uff gracias Kami-sama!! Automáticamente Itachi se alejo

**Traje un té de limón, espero que te guste por que la chica de la tienda me veía con cara de perro sediento, así que la verdad no planeo volver allí por nada-** dijo Gaara fastidiado

**Arigato Gaa-chan, esta bien no hay problema ¿y Sasuke ttebayo?-** dije mirando detrás de el a ver si encontraba a mi Uchiha

**Esta discutiendo con Neji, que lo quiso golpear por empujar a Hinata que casi me hace caer con todo y taza**

**De todos modos fíjate por donde caminas Uchiha!! No puedes andar empujando mujeres solo por que si!-** entraron discutiendo los dos amigos

**Ya dije que lo lamento ¿ok? Si no me quieres disculpar ya es problema tuyo**- a Sasuke le salían chispas contra el Hyuuga

**Oye, Ototo, no se si lo abras notado, pero te estoy esperando hace bastante rato-** dijo Itachi mirándome de lado, creo que se dio cuenta que sigo cada uno de sus movimientos

**No me interesa, ni siquiera te invite, Aniki no Baka-** OoO yo, creí que Sasuke se llevaba mejor con su hermano, al parecer no lo dijo en broma

**Tu tan lindo, como siempre, eres una molestia-** Itachi esta furioso

**¿Qué? No te molestes, por que si estas aquí es solo por que a mi padre le dan pena tus depresiones por problemas maritales-** ¿maritales dijo? No parecía decirlo en broma, además Itachi quedo de piedra

**Tu… maldito Ototo…-** Itachi quedo con la cabeza gacha, apretando los puños con fuerza

**Maldíceme lo que quieras me da lo mismo-** dijo tranquilo

**Sasuke… esto… el es tu hermano… no deberías tratarlo así…-** dije nervioso

**Naru, ven aquí-** me miró con dulzura y me sentó en sus piernas **–escucha mi amor, ese tipo que vez allí esta tan cerca de ser mi hermano como Yugoslavia de obtener la copa mundial-** pronuncio mientras me abrazaba por la cintura y me señalaba a su querido hermano

**Tu… ¿no lo quieres?-** pregunte confuso

**Ni un ápice y sabes ¿por que?**

**No…-** ¿no será que ya sabe lo que tuvimos?

**Por que es un maldito infiel, mentiroso y sexo-adicto-** esto me dejo en shock, quizá yo no sea el primero ni el último a quien le hace esto…

**¿Sexo-adicto dices?-** dije sorprendido

**Se encama con todo lo que le pase al frente, no respeta ni a su esposo ni a su hijo-** O-O es.. poso!! … hijo!!

**Ya Cállate!!! Cierra la boca maldito!!-** Itachi a perdido el control totalmente!

**Es la verdad! Atrévete a desmentirlo idiota!-** Sasuke me bajo de sus piernas para ponerse de pie y enfrentarlo

**Yamete!!-** me puse en medio antes de que inicien una pelea absurda

**Ven… no valla a ser que le gustes y se le de por acosarte-** Sasuke me atrapó en un abrazo protector, mientras me llevaba al mueble contrario al de Itachi.

El no respondió nada, todos estábamos en silencio hasta que Gaara nos propuso empezar de una vez con el Karaoke, todos (sin contar a Sasuke e Itachi) estábamos mirando el álbum, escogiendo canciones, Neji escogió la primera y dijo que el empesaria. Encendieron el Karaoke y se preparo para cantar:

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Pk (significa Pantalla del Karaoke, no pokemón por si acaso XD) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Titulo: Quisiera ser

Cantante: Alejandro Sanz

Quisiera ser el dueño,  
del pacto de tu boca  
quisiera ser el verbo al que no invitas  
a la fiesta de tu voz  
Te has preguntado alguna vez,  
di la verdad,  
si siente el viento   
debajo de tu ropa  
cuando te bañas en el mar desnuda   
Quien te acaricia el cuerpo  
en la fiesta de tu piel  
se sentirán la sal, las olas,  
sentirá la arena, me da pena.

Quisiera ser el aire  
que escapa de tu risa   
quisiera ser la sal  
para escocerte en tus heridas  
quisiera ser la sangre  
que envuelves con tu vida  
quisiera ser el sueño   
que jamás compartirías,  
el jardín de tu alegría  
de la fiesta de tu piel  
son de esos besos que ni frío, ni calor...;  
pero sí son de tu boca   
también los quiero yo.

Quisiera ser sincero,   
apuesto a que te pierdo  
en esta frase sólo pido tu perdón  
por qué no escribo algo mejor,  
ay yo no sé.  
Me has preguntado alguna vez,  
por preguntar, que es lo que quiero,  
por qué motivo he dibujado el aire  
que jugaba a ser silencio  
si en realidad te entiendo  
o sólo nos queremos

y si a la noche como a mí le duele,   
tanto desear de lejos  
se sentirán la sal, las olas,   
sentirá la arena, me da pena.

Quisiera ser el aire   
que escapa de tu risa  
quisiera ser la sal  
para escocerte en tus heridas  
quisiera ser la sangre  
que envuelves con tu vida  
quisiera ser el sueño  
que jamás compartirías,  
el jardín de tu alegría  
de la fiesta de tu piel

son de esos besos que ni frío, ni calor...;  
pero sí son de tu boca  
también los quiero yo.

quisiera ser el aire  
que escapa de tu risa   
quisiera ser la sal  
para escocerte en tus heridas  
quisiera ser la sangre  
que envuelves con tu vida  
quisiera ser el sueño   
que jamás compartirías,  
el jardín de tu alegría  
de la fiesta de tu piel

quisiera ser el aire  
que escapa de tu risa  
quisiera ser la sal  
para escocerte en tus heridas  
quisiera ser la sangre  
que envuelves con tu vida  
si quieres ser el aire  
yo te invito niña a mi camisa, a mi camisa  
... de tu alegría  
en la fiesta de tu piel.

No, no, no...

Quisiera ser el aire  
que escapa de tu risa  
quisiera ser la sal  
para escocerte en tus heridas  
quisiera ser la sangre  
que envuelves con tu vida   
quisiera ser el sueño  
que jamás compartirías,   
el jardín de tu alegría  
de la fiesta de tu piel...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Pk end ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Bravoo!!-** grito Hinata a lo que Neji respondió con un beso

**Woojooo!! eres genial Neji!!-** dije emocionado, a lo que Sasuke me abrazo mas fuerte (celoso XD)

**Waa!! Te amo!! Dame tu autógrafo!!-** grito Gaara tal y como le gritan las fans XP

**Ya callense ù//ú solo fue una canción!-** Siempre tan modesto, pero tiene una linda voz, lo hiso muy bien! Ahora le tocaba a Gaara

**Y esta canción va, con mucho amor para mi Naruto hermoso-** yo di una pequeña risita y Sasuke casi lo asesina, pero a el le dio igual XD

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Pk :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Titulo: Angel de Amor

Cantante: Maná

¿Quién te cortó las alas, mi ángel?  
¿Quién te arrancó los sueños hoy?  
¿Quién te arrodilló para humillarte?  
¿Y quién enjauló tu alma, amor?

Déjame curarte, vida  
déjame darte todo mi amor  
ángel, ángel, ángel de amor  
No te abandones,  
no te derrumbes amor

Quién ató tus manos, ató el deseo  
Quién mató tu risa, mató tu Dios  
¿Quién sangró tus labios y tu credo?  
¿Por qué lo permitiste ángel de amor?

Déjame curarte vida  
déjame darte todo mi amor  
ángel, ángel, ángel de amor  
No te abandones,  
no te derrumbes amor

ángel, ángel, ángel te doy mi amor  
abre tus alas, deja tus sueños volar

ángel, somos arena y mar  
no te abandones...   
no te derrumbes amor

ángel, ángel, ángel te doy mi amor  
abre tus alas, deja tus sueños volar 

Ángel de amor  
-pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes-

Ángel de amor  
-pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes-

Ángel de amor  
-pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes-

Ángel de amor  
-pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes-

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Pk End ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Gaara!!-** sin pensarlo mucho lo abrase fuerte, las lagrimas se me corrían, no se si estoy sensible o realmente me conmovió, pero lo que si se es que me llego al alma

**Dije que era con amor para ti**- respondió a mi abraso mientras Sasuke lo miraba con un aura asesina

**Gracias, me gusto mucho-** le regale mi mejor sonrisa

**Bien entonces ahora me toca a mi, ojala me abraces igual-** Sasuke me jalo y me beso, ya se que es un poco tosco, pero es lindo a su manera n-nU

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Pk :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Titulo: Miduyo (n/a: Arigato Kanela-chan w)

Cantante: DBSK

Let me prove that my love is real  
**Déjame probarte que mi amor es verdadero**  
I will give all my love to you.  
**Te daré todo mi amor.**  
Please Trust me... ohhhh  
**Por favor,confía en mí... ohhh**

mid uh yo  
**Creo**  
jo noon ae bahn hahn da neun mal eul mid uh yo  
**Creo en el amor a primera vista  
**geu dae ae gaen ah ni la go mal haet ji mahn  
**aunque te dijera que no era posible, solo lo oculté**  
na reul kyung sohl ha gae bah la bol kka bwah  
**por que tuve miedo que me vieras**  
gam chwuh waht eul ppoon ee jyo  
**como alguien descuidado y precipitado**

sa shin nan  
**A decir verdad**  
geu dae reul chuh eum bwahs dun geu  
**desde que te conocí, solo vivo**  
soon gan boo tok  
**pensando en tí**.  
uhn jong il geu dae saeng gak ae sahl ah suht jyo  
**Es en lo único que pienso**  
ah jin ae noon til go jahm deel ddae kka ji  
**desde que me despierto en la mañana**  
hahn saeng gak ppoon ee uht jyo  
**hasta cuando me voy a la cama en la noche**

I Believe in You,  
**Creo en ti**  
geu dael bah la bo neun ee shi sun ga deek  
**Te enviaré todos mis sentimientos**  
nae ga gat go ees neun  
**a través de la forma en que te miro**  
geu dael hyang hahn ma eum  
**¿Tú sabes**  
moh doo dam ah bo nae ri  
**lo que siente mi corazón?**  
nuh moo shwip gae deel ki go ship ji ah neun  
**¿cómo quiero guardar los sentimientos**  
nae ma eum ahl go ees na yo  
**que tengo por tí?**  
geu dae na reul ryu jip  
**Incluso la terrible preocupación**  
dduh na buh ril guht mahn  
**de que algún día**  
kat eun doo ryuh uhn kka ji  
**llegues a dejarme**  
geu dae...  
**Tú...**

sarang eun  
**El amor**  
ga seum ee mae il deus hahn sul reh lim chuh rum  
**es un sentimiento inquietante que hace vibrar tu corazón**  
geu luh kae soom mahk hee neun geu ri uhn chuh rum  
**como una asombrosa soledad...**

han sahng byun hahm ups neun shi su neul jwuh yo  
**por favor, sigue mirandome con esos mismos ojos...**  
uhn jae na ji geum chuh rum  
**por siempre así.**

jo geum mahn  
**Si solo pudieras**  
nae ga ma eum eul mohl eul soo ee seul mahn ku mahn  
**quedarte cerca de mí lo suficiente**  
geu dae reul bah la bol soo ee seul mahn ku mahn  
**para que mi corazón pueda relajarse**  
na ei ga kka ee ae noh moo reun da myun  
**de modo que solo yo pueda verte**  
hahn ups ee ki boo gaet jyo  
**sería tan feliz...**

I Believe in You,  
**Creo en ti**  
geu dael bah la bo neun ee shi sun ga deek  
**Te enviaré todos mis sentimientos**  
nae ga gat go ees neun  
**a través de la forma en que te miro**  
geu dael hyang hahn ma eum  
**¿Tú sabes**  
moh doo dam ah bo nae ri  
**lo que siente mi corazón?**  
nuh moo shwip gae deel ki go ship ji ah neun  
**¿cómo quiero guardar los sentimientos**  
nae ma eum ahl go ees na yo  
**que tengo por tí?**  
geu dae na reul ryu jip  
**Incluso la terrible preocupación**  
dduh na buh ril guht mahn  
**de que algún día**  
kat eun doo ryuh uhn kka ji  
**llegues a dejarme**  
geu dae...  
**Tú...**

ee luh kae geu dae kyu tae ees neun da myun  
**Si pudiera quedarme así a tu lado**  
kyul kook aehn ah moo guht do moh reun da myun  
**Si al final es eso**  
uhl ma na nae ga geu dael  
**no se nada**  
sarang haet neun ji,  
**sobre lo mucho que te amo**  
**oooh...**

I Believe in You,  
**Creo en ti**  
geu dael bah la bo neun ee shi sun ga deek  
**Te enviaré todos mis sentimientos**  
nae ga gat go ees neun  
**a través de la forma en que te miro**  
geu dael hyang hahn ma eum  
**¿Tú sabes**   
moh doo dam ah bo nae ri  
**lo que siente mi corazón?**  
nuh moo shwip gae deel ki go ship ji ah neun  
**¿cómo quiero guardar los sentimientos**  
nae ma eum ahl go ees na yo  
**que tengo por tí?**  
geu dae na reul ryu jip  
**Incluso la terrible preocupación**  
dduh na buh ril guht mahn  
**de que algún día**  
kat eun doo ryuh uhn kka ji  
**llegues a dejarme**  
geu dae...  
**Tú...**

I can't let you go... oh no...  
**No puedo dejarte ir... oh no...**

You are the only one... in my life...  
**Tú eres lo único... en mi vida...**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Pk End :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Sasu!! Fue Maravilloso!!-** lo abrase lo mas fuerte que pude y le di el mejor beso que estoy seguro, no le eh dado a nadie nunca

**Te amo- **me beso mas fuerte aun y cuando inevitablemente el ambiente se puso un tanto… caliente…

**Ejem! Eso se hace en un hotel mis queridos-** dijo pícaramente Gaara haciéndome sonrojar

**No molestes arenoso-** Sasuke se molesto XD

**¿Puedo cantar yo ahora?**- Itachi quiere cantar??

**Has lo que te venga en gana-** respondió Sasuke de mal humor

**Entonces besare a tu noviecito-** lo esta picando! Sasuke! No le respondas!

**Has lo que quieras pero bien lejos de mi Naru ¿oíste enfermo sexual?- **respondió desafiante, a lo que Itachi solo sonrió y tomo el micrófono

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Pk :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Titulo: Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti

Cantante: Luis Fonsi

Todavía yo siento tus caricias  
y tu respiración sobre mi piel.  
No hay quien me haga olvidar tu sonrisa  
y sigo amándote hoy más que ayer  
soñando con volverte a ver.

Cada día que pasa más me mata tu ausencia

y pierdo la fe.

Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti  
con otra sacarte por siempre de mí,  
decirte a la cara que no me haces falta  
para poder vivir.

Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón  
quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor.  
No echarte de menos al llegar la noche  
y sin reproche resignarme a tu adiós.

Más cuando creo que ya te he olvidado  
descubro que aún te amo.

Se que soy culpable de mi suerte  
y que mi sufrimiento no te hará volver  
y en mí otra vez creer.

Te hice llorar y me arrepiento,  
amor cuanto lo siento;  
si no te vuelvo a ver no sobreviviré.

Cada día que pasa más me mata tu ausencia

y pierdo la fe.

Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti  
con otra sacarte por siempre de mí,  
decirte a la cara que no me haces falta  
para poder vivir.

Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón  
quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor,  
no echarte de menos al llegar la noche  
y sin reproche resignarme a tu adiós  
pero es que aún te amo.

Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti  
con otra sacarte por siempre de mí  
decirte a la cara que no me haces falta  
para poder vivir.

Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón  
quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor,  
no echarte de menos al llegar la noche  
y sin reproche resignarme a tu adiós.

Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti  
Quisiera poder borrarte de mi corazón  
Quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Pk End :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quede mudo… muy impresionado, ¿será que solo esta probando mis reacciones? o ¿de verdad sentirá todo eso? ¿Le hare falta? ¿Realmente me extrañara? Eso no interesa!! Esta casado y tiene un hijo! Además no soy su único amante… solo soy uno mas…

**Para quien fue esa canción ¿eh?-** dijo Sasuke con odio

**Eso no te interesa-** puso una sonrisa me medio lado y me miro fijamente

**Seguro se la dedicaste a todos aquellos con los que engañas a Deidara ¿verdad?-** ¿por que esta tan molesto? Se que es indignante pero… suena mas que iracundo…

**Sasuke… ¿Quién es Deidara?-** aunque ya me supongo quien será, creo que debo cerciorarme

**Es el esposo de Itachi, llevan 6 años casados y tienen un hijo de 5 años, esta muy consiente de la basura con la que se caso, pero lo ama mucho como para dejarlo, además, lastimosamente, esta basura es un buen padre y Yue lo adora- **6… 6 años de matrimonio!! El maldito ya estaba casado cuando me conoció!!

No puedo creerlo, fui engañado durante 5 años, la misma edad que tiene su hijo ahora, todo este tiempo fui burlado, usado y manipulado. Lo peor de todo esto… es que ni siquiera sospeche…

**¿Naru estas bien?-** pregunto Gaara, es que me quede en Shock!

**Si! Claro! Es que… bueno… estoy algo cansado… **

**Te canto otra canción ¿si?-** Gaara es un buen amigo sin duda

**Vale!! **

**Para mi Naru!! Ojala y abandones al Uchiha!! Por que yo te quiero mas!!-** grito con el micrófono, a lo que Sasuke abandono su rabieta para renegar (en broma claro) con su mejor amigo

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Pk :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Titulo: Como Quisiera

Cantante: Maná

Como quisiera poder vivir sin aire  
como quisiera poder vivir sin agua   
me encantaría quererte un poco menos  
como quisiera poder vivir sin ti

pero no puedo  
siento que muero  
me estoy ahogando sin tu amor

como quisiera poder vivir sin aire   
como quisiera calmar mi aflicción  
como quisiera poder vivir sin agua  
me encantaría robar tu corazón 

como pudiera un pez nadar sin agua  
no, no  
como pudiera una ave volar sin alas  
como pudiera la flor crecer sin tierra  
como quisiera poder vivir sin ti  
oh no

pero no puedo  
siento que muero  
me estoy ahogando sin tu amor

como quisiera poder vivir sin aire  
como quisiera calmar mi aflicción   
como quisiera poder vivir sin agua  
me encantaría robar tu corazón...

como quisiera lanzarte al olvido  
como quisiera guardarte en un cajón  
como quisiera borrarte de un soplido  
me encantaría matar esta canción...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Pk End :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Bravo Gaara!!-** dijo Hinata aplaudiendo

**Lo haces muy bien-** dije con una sonrisa

Ojala y luego de esto… no hallan mas problemas ya que Sasuke luce muy cabreado, Gaara intenta animarlo pero no tiene mucho éxito, Itachi se ve muy tenso, espero que esto no empeore…

Continuara…


	8. A tu Ritmo

Capitulo 8: A tu ritmo

**Capitulo 8: A tu ritmo...**

Estoy algo tenso, el ambiente se hace pesado, sin importar todo lo que Gaara haga por ayudar, es molesto si Itachi y Sasuke están queriendo asesinarse!! Quizá yo pueda mejorar la situación en algo mm... Ya lo se! Sasuke se pondrá mejor si le hago saber cuanto lo amo! Entonces ya no le prestaría atención a Itachi y no renegaría mas!

**Chicos! Ahora yo quiero cantar!-** dije sonriente

**¿Tu? ¿¿Naru vas a cantar enserio 3??- **pregunto Hina-chan emocionada, es que digamos que siempre eh tenido algo de pánico escénico jejeje

**Hai! Gaa-chan ya canto 2 veces! Los demás ya cantaron! Excepto tu y yo! **

**Tienes razón! Toma- **me dio el libro de canciones y escogí la mía, esta sintetiza perfectamente lo que siento... si... lo hace...

**Aquí voy!!**

: PK :

Titulo: Así fue

Cantante: Juan Gabriel

Perdona si te hago llorar,  
perdona si te hago sufrir,  
pero es que no está en mis manos,  
pero es que no está en mis manos,  
me he enamorado,

Me he enamorado,

Me enamoré.

Perdona si te causo dolor,  
perdona si te digo hoy adiós  
como decirle que te amo,  
como decirle que te amo,

Si me ha preguntado,  
le eh dicho que no,  
le eh dicho que no.

Soy honesto con el y contigo,  
a el lo quiero y a ti te he olvidado,  
si tú quieres seremos amigos,  
yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado,  
no te aferres, no te aferres  
a un imposible,  
ya no te hagas,

Ni me hagas más daño, oh no.

Tú bien sabes que no fue mi culpa,  
tú te fuiste sin decirme nada,  
y a pesar que lloré como nunca,  
yo seguía de ti enamorado  
pero te fuiste y que regresabas  
no me dijiste y sin más nada,  
¿Por qué?, no sé,

Pero fue así,  
y así fue...

Te brindé la mejor de las suertes,  
me propuse no hablarte, ni verte,  
y hoy que has vuelto ya ves sólo hay nada,  
yo no puedo, ni debo quererte,  
ya no te amo, me he enamorado,  
de un ser divino, de un buen amor,  
que me enseñó a olvidar

y a perdonar.

Soy honesto con el y contigo,  
a el lo quiero y a ti te he olvidado,  
si tú quieres seremos amigos,  
yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado,  
no te aferres,

Ya no te aferres  
a un imposible,  
ya no te hagas,

Ni me hagas más daño, oh no.  
No no no no no no no no nooooo

: PK End :

**Bravo Naru!! ****Wooojo!! Fue genial!!-** Gaara gritaba como loco, y yo pues / me muero de vergüenza!!

**Si Naru!! Cantas precioso!!-** Hinata no dejaba de saltar a mi alrededor emocionada

**Debo admitir que no lo hiciste nada mal**- Neji me a halagado! Oh my God! El fin del mundo se acerca!! XD

**Naru**...- Sasuke me halo del brazo suavemente y me planto un señor beso de aquellos que no se olvidan nunca, mientras me abrazaba a su cuello no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y disfrutar al máximo aquel beso, me sentí completo

**Oigan**! **Dejen algo de aire para nosotros!!- **dijo Gaa-chan en su acostumbrado tonito insinuante

**Ejem! ù/ú-** tosió Sasuke separándose lentamente de mi, pero sin quitarme su abrazo-** No te entrometas arenoso! **

**Jijiji- **de pronto deje de reírme, Itachi me había clavado una mirada tan... horrible... como resentimiento... ira... fue escalofriante...

**Naruto.**..- dijo Sasuke – **me alegra mucho que hallas olvidado ya a ese... tipo con el que estuviste -**me abrazo muy fuerte**- ya sabes que yo te amo **

**Arigato –**se me corrieron las lagrimas... cuando quiere... Sasuke puede ser tan dulce

**Bien romeo, deja de hablar y canta quieres-**

**Solo para mi Naru-** dijo mientras me guiñaba el ojo, / waaa!! I fall in love!

: PK :

Titulo: To Night Cantante: DBSK

Naui sonul jabayo

**Toma mi mano,**

narul gadug angoso

**Apriétala fuerte,**

gasum giphi gideo dure

**y con eso toma el resto de mi corazón,**

cheoni sumyodulge  
**podrás sentir como hierve a fuego lento.**

Chamul suga objyo gude jagun tollime

**No puedo aguantarlo**

nan yongwonhi guderul ibgo

Tus pequeños latidos me hacen querer tenerte

oh baby  
** oh bebe**

dashin bodgo shiphohaji anundanun goralgejyo  
**y nunca dejarte**.

Stolen my soul

Has robado mi alma

Stolen my Heart

**Has**** robado mi corazón**

ne ane gudega nomuna nomchyo

**Estoy tan lleno de ti que no puedo respirar**

sumul shwil

Como un niño pequeño

su jocha obnungoryo

**Atrapado en la lluvia **

nerin birul majun aichorom

Como el amor que es rociado

deji wie purin sarangchorom

**Sobre la tierra**

tonight  
**esta noche**

Ne gasum aneso guden machi buldongorichorom

Como una bola de fuego

hayahge bonjyogago ijyo

**Extiendes el fuego**

modu tewoboryoyo  
**en mi ****corazón**

I love you when I saw you

Te amo cuando te veo

When I touch you

**Cuando te toco**

When I feel you

**Cuando te siento**

when I fall in love  
**cuando me enamoro**  
kuthi obnun yoljong gudel gajingol  
**Tienes una pasión infinita.**

Stolen my soul

**Has robado mi alma, **

Stolen my Heart

**Has robado mi corazón,**

ne ane gudega nomuna nomchyo  
**estoy tan lleno de ti que no puedo respirar.**  
sumul shwil su

**Como un niño pequeño **

Jocha obnungoryo

**Atrapado en la lluvia.**

nerin birul majun aichorom

**Como el amor que es rociado**

deji wie purin sarangchorom

**Sobre la tierra**

tonight  
**esta noche**

Nomuna giphun i gamjong

No tengo el coraje para hacerle frente

dojohi gamdanghal jashini obsoyo

**A estos profundos sentimientos**  
ne maumsoge gudega jun sarangi

El amor que me has dado

jomjom narul samkhyogago inun gol  
**me consume lentamente.**

I know our love is a miracle

**Lo sé, nuestro amor es un milagro**

guden ne ane gotongul nahgo  
**alivias mi dolor**  
aphumdurun jomjom

**Y lentamente**

hwanhirul manduljyo

**Lo conviertes en placer **

My love can be  
**Mi amor puede ser**

Stolen my soul

**Has robado mi alma,**

stolen my heart

**Has robado mi corazón**

ne ane gudega nomuna nomchyo  
**estoy tan lleno de ti que no puedo respirar**

sumul shwil su

**Como un niño pequeño**

Jocha obnungoryo

**Atrapado en la lluvia**

nerin birul majun aichorom

**Como el amor que es rociado**

deji wie purin sarangchorom

**Sobre la tierra**

Tonight  
**esta noche**

Stolen my soul

**Has robado mi alma**

Stolen my heart

**Has robado mi corazón**

ne ane gudega nomuna nomchyo  
**estoy tan lleno de ti que no puedo respirar.**

sumul shwil

**Como un niño pequeño**

Su jocha obnungoryo

**Atrapado en la lluvia**

nerin birul majun aichorom

Como el amor que es rociado

deji wie purin sarangchorom

**Sobre la tierra**

tonight  
**esta noche**

: PK End :

**Sasuke!!-** grite otra vez, me alegro mucho que la letra incluya traducción, por que si no estaría perdido TTwTT, lo abrace muy fuerte, lo bese mucho, este día solo seria mejor si Itachi no estuviera aquí, pero de igual modo, intento alejarme de el

**Te amo mi Kitsune-** dijo mi Uchiha correspondiendo con mas fuerza cada uno de mis gestos

**Fue tan tierno!! w-** agrego Hinata en un suspiro

**¿Desde cuando eres tan cursi hermanito?-** agrego Itachi con cara de querer arrancarle los brazos a Sasuke, solo por abrasarme

**Tu no sabes de amor, cállate**

**Etoo.. Yo quiero cantar!-** Kamisama bendiga a Hinata!!

**Buena idea!!-** grito Gaara, realmente estos dos (Uchihas) tensan mucho el ambiente

**Bi..bien, aquí voy! **

: PK :

Titulo: Inolvidable

Cantante: Laura Pausini

A veces me pregunto si  
yo viviría igual sin ti  
no sé si yo sabré olvidarte.  
Y en un instante puedo ver  
que tú eres cuanto yo soñé,  
inolvidable para mí.

Me pareció otra historia que  
el tiempo se llevó con él,  
tú no me dejes más,  
nunca me dejes.  
Y mientras más te añoro, más  
profundo dentro de mí estás,  
tú no me dejes más,  
entérate que ya  
jamás te olvidaré.

Oigo tu voz y tu alegría,  
siguen en mí, son Todavía  
como un tatuaje de mi piel.

Te veo y sé que tú no estás,  
te busco y sé que no vendrás,  
sobre mis labios siento  
tu forma de besar.

Eres intensamente mío,  
lo más que tengo y que he tenido,  
tú no me dejes más,  
nunca me dejes.  
Y mientras más te miro, más  
de ti me puedo enamorar,  
tu no me dejes más,  
nunca me dejes,  
no lo hagas más porque...

Si miro al cielo  
yo siento que serás  
inolvidable para mí,  
oh no, no, no,  
tú no me dejes mas,  
nunca me dejes.

Inolvidable nada más  
ni nada menos tú serás,  
tu no me dejes más,  
nunca me dejes.  
No,...  
Nunca me dejes,  
nunca me dejes.  
No, no...

Tú no me dejes más  
Que sola ya sin ti,  
ahora y siempre te veré  
en mi mirada,  
inolvidable.

: PK End :

**Bravo Hina-chan!!-** los aplausos llegaron sin cesar!

**Hina...-** Neji, quien generalmente no es tan pasional (o al menos frente a nosotros no lo es u/u) la beso como si el mundo se fuera a terminar, entrelazo sus brazos a la cintura de mi amiga y luego la acaricio de una forma.. que... waa! me puso los ojos como platos, yo quiero un beso así!

**Oigan! La sala es pequeña! Entre ustedes Hyuugas y aquí la otra parejita dejaran este lugar sin oxigeno!-** u/u a cualquiera le fastidiaría que se besuqueen frente a el, si el no puede participar

**Opino lo mismo-** todos lo miraron como bicho raro ¿Itachi esta de acuerdo? Creí que su ego no lo dejaría concordar con nadie

**Cierra la boca, a nadie le interesa su opinión-**Sasuke… habla con mucho odio en el corazón

**Sabes que Ototo**- sonrisa maliciosa, que hará?? que no se peleen mas!! - **la siguiente canción es para mi querido Naruto-** OO no…

**¿De que hablas idiota!? Naruto no es nada tuyo!-** Sasuke… quiero llorar…

**Ahora no lo es… pero antes ni tu lo sabes-** Itachi te odio!! Sasuke se quedo pensando mientras Itachi empezaba su canción

: PK :

Titulo: Me Dedique a Perderte

Cantante: Alejandro Fernández

Por que no te bese el alma cuando aun podía

Por que no te abrace la vida cuando la tenía

Y yo que no me daba cuenta cuanto te dolía

Y yo que no sabia el daño que me hacia

Como es que nunca me fije que ya no sonreías

Y que antes de apagar la luz ya nada me decías

Que aquel amor se te escapo, que había llegado el día

Que ya no me sentías, que ya ni te dolía

Me dedique a perderte

Y me ausente en momentos que se han ido para siempre

Me dedique a no verte

Y me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme

Y me aleje mil veces

Y cuando regrese te había perdido para siempre

Y quise detenerte

y entonces descubrí que ya mirabas diferente

Me dedique a perderte

Me dedique a perderte

Por que no te llene de mí cuando aun había tiempo

Por que no pude comprender lo que hasta ahora entiendo

Que fuiste todo para mi y que yo estaba ciego

Te deje para luego este maldito ego

Me dedique a perderte

Y me ausente en momentos que se han ido para siempre

Me dedique a no verte

Y me encerré en mi mundo y no pudiste detenerme

Y me aleje mil veces

Y cuando regrese te había perdido para siempre

Y quise detenerte

y entonces descubrí que ya mirabas diferente

Me dedique a perderte

Me dedique a perderte

Me dedique a perderte

Me dedique a perderte

: PK End :

Yo... No se que decir, Sasuke no habla, por que no me pregunta nada!? Diablos! Odio esta tención! Nadie dice nada! Estoy muy nervioso, ¿como se lo habrá tomado Sasuke? Estoy tan confuso… tengo tantas ganas de echarme a llorar…

**Riinngg! **

**Hina-chan! Es tu móvil!- **grite, que bueno que ese sonido nos interrumpió, me calmo bastante oír algo

**Hai! ****Moshi-moshi, hai Oto-san, demo…, ha…hai, esta bien… si… etoo… no hay problema… matta ne… uu-** Hinata hablo muy nerviosa y aunque es normal en ella, se veía intranquila

**¿Que paso?- **pregunto Neji

**Neji, dice Oto-san que vallamos a la casa, por que hay reunión con la familia y Hanabi tenia que avisarnos pero… lo olvido **

**Entonces vámonos- **NO!! Onegai TTwTT

**Matte! Antes quiero cantar una ultima canción… para Naru-chan w-** Hinata!!Eres lo max!

**Bravo Hina-chan!! Arigato!- **dije animado, intentando ignorar las miradas de odio que se lanzaban de Uchiha a Uchiha

**Esta bien, dale- **Neji quien ya estaba listo, se sentó otra vez, a oír a Hinata 

**Hai!! **

: PK :

Titulo: Nadie Como Tú Cantante: La Oreja de Van Gogh

Nadie como tú para hacerme reír.  
Nadie como tú sabe tanto de mí.  
Nadie como tú es capaz de compartir  
mis penas, mi tristeza, mis ganas de vivir.  
Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,  
de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz.  
Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar  
el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad.  
Solamente tú lo puedes entender  
y solamente tú te lo podrás creer.

En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.  
Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán.

Nadie como tú para pedir perdón.  
Nadie como tú valora esta canción.  
Nadie como tú me da su protección,  
me ayuda a caminar, me aparta del dolor.  
Tienes ese don de dar tranquilidad,  
de saber escuchar, de envolverme en paz.  
Tienes la virtud de hacerme olvidar  
el miedo que me da mirar la oscuridad.  
Solamente tú lo puedes entender  
y Solamente tú te lo podrás creer.

En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.  
Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán.

Y pasarán los años y siempre estarás buscando un plan  
para que se hagan realidad los sueños que  
soñábamos antes de ayer al dormir  
hablando del tiempo que nos quedará por vivir.

En silencio y sin cruzar una palabra.  
Solamente una mirada es suficiente para hablar.  
Ya son más de veinte años de momentos congelados  
en recuerdos que jamás se olvidarán.

Y sin hablar. Sólo al mirar sabremos llegar a entender  
que jamás ni nada ni nadie en la vida nos separara.

: PK End :

**Hinata!! Eso fue lo máximo!-** Dije entusiasmado

**Cantas genial!!-** Sasuke por fin dijo algo aprobatorio

**Woww! Eres mas genial de lo que pensé! Yo creí que eras tan aburrida como Neji XD**- dijo Gaara recibiendo una mirada tenebrosa del Hyuuga

**Etoo... fue muy divertido... n/n-** Hinata estaba muy roja, pero se le notaba feliz

**Me encanto Hina-chan!! Arigato!- **la abrace muy fuerte, tengo mucho miedo, sin ella que es mi soporte emocional… que pasara hoy conmigo!?

**Ahora si nos vamos, cuídate Naru-chan- **y dándome un beso en la mejilla, se fue…

**Adiós chicos- **dijo Neji elevando la mano

**Bye!! No hagan travesuras en el auto eh!!- **grito Gaara XD es cierto! Aun esta Gaara, ojala y no me valla tan mal TTwTT

_**Continuara…**_


	9. Por ti

**Capitulo 9: Por ti**

Hina-chan se fue, ahora estoy mas nervioso que antes, y aunque Gaara intenta animarme… la conversación que están llevando estos Uchihas no me agrada en lo mas mínimo…

**Itachi… quiero saber ¿Qué el hiciste a Naru?-** OO no onegai…

**¿En serio quieres saber? –**mirada maliciosa**- Lo ame mucho **

**No digas tonterías! Tu no sabes amar!- **Sasuke… esta enojadísimo y no lo culpo

**No me conoces, es mejor que no hables de mi-** su mirada da... miedo

**Ver solo como anda tu matrimonio, es suficiente para saber que clase de tipejo eres!-** Sasuke! Onegai TTwTT no se peleen

**Lo dices solo por que tu amas a Deidara!-** Oo que Sasuke ¿qué??

**El es demasiado bueno para ti maldito-** Sasuke... no me esquives la mirada...

**Anda cuéntale a tu bellísimo noviecito que te mueres por mi esposo! Díselo!-** no puede ser... instintivamente retrocedo negando con la cabeza, siendo atrapado por los brazos de Gaara

**Urusai!**- grito Sasuke ¿será verdad lo que dijo Itachi?

**No!** –respondió en un grito Itachi, quien al instante volteo a mirarme fijamente-** Naru ¿ya le contaste a tu gran amor todo? **

…**dime Naruto…-** Sasuke hablaba pero no me miraba

**Yo… etoo… yo…-** las palabras no salen…

**Habla!-** Itachi me desespera!

**No lo grites!!-** me defendió Sasuke

**Cállate!!-** el Uchiha mayor esta furiosísimo

**Onegai! No peleen mas!-** llore sin control, Gaara me sostenía en un abrazo, pero no se metía en la pelea

**Habla Naruto, dile de quien es tu hijo-** su sonrisa era de maldad pura, Sasuke apretaba los puños fuertemente

**Silencio!** **No me importa de quien halla sido ese niño! Ahora es mío y Eso no va a cambiar!-** yo solo puedo llorar, no se si de alegría o de impotencia, pero lo hago

**Que solidario me saliste hermanito, pero me temo que ese niño, que es mío por cierto, no dejara de serlo nunca- **es tan cruel… por que me hace esto…

**Aquí ya no hay nada tuyo Itachi…-** al fin pude hablar

**Naruto, se que aun me amas, no puedes evitarlo por que…**

**Te odio!! Te odio con todas mis fuerzas!!-** acidas lagrimas de ira recorren mi rostro, pero Gaara las limpia suavemente y me dedica una sonrisa

**Lárgate Itachi, le haces daño a Naru y a MI hijo**- Itachi se recupera del Shock causado por mi grito y habla

**Ese crio es mío! Quieras o no! Yo lo hice! Niégalo todo lo que puedas, nada cambiara!- **Itachi esta histérico

**No! El es mío!- **Sasuke insistía, sus puños ya estaban morados de tanto apretarlos 

**Dime ¿Acaso Naruto se te abrió de piernas como lo hizo conmigo?- **su rostro perfilaba maldad pura, Sasuke elevo inmediatamente la cabeza

**Puedes destruir mi vida… hablar pestes de mi si quieres… Pero a Naruto no lo tocas bastardo**!- un puño cayó directo en el estomago de Itachi, dejándolo sin aire en el suelo

… **Ototo… de… argg..-** sangre caía entre los pálidos labios de Itachi

**Lárgate, recupera el aire y vete de aquí!- **Itachi lo miro con odio, me miro fugazmente, respiro lentamente y volvió a pararse, pero en el rostro se notaba su dolor

**Bueno… Ototo Baka, cuida bien… de tu sobrino, por que… volveré por el y… argg… por MI Naru-** diciendo esto, un adolorido y ensangrentado Itachi se fue…

No me siento nada bien, la cabeza me da vueltas y siento muchas nauseas, empiezo a ver borroso, veo como se mueve su boca al hablar, pero no puedo oír nada de lo que dicen, de un momento a otro, caigo en los fuertes brazos de Sasuke, mi Sasuke, quien me abraza con fuerza y me besa los labios

**Iré a por un tecito!- **grita Gaara

**Si, anda, yo me quedare con mi paciente- **Sasu me recuesta en el mueble del karaoke con una sonrisa

**Gomenasai… **

**No…-** ¿me dijo que no me perdonaba? ¿y si ahora Sasuke me odia…? llore mucho, pero entre lagrimas y suspiros logre articular

**Es… todo lo que… te puedo… decir… **

**Mi pequeño…-** me miro con dulzura **–No tienes de que disculparte**

**Demo… yo…**

**Tu eres victima de Itachi, no es tu culpa, nada de lo que sucedió-** me daba leves caricias en el rostro

**Sasuke!! Yo te amo!! Muchísimo!! Te amo…-** un abrazo muy fuerte, mas lagrimas, pero de felicidad

**Esa chica me mira raro TTwTT y me dio te de menta-** lloraba Gaara quien entraba con la tacita en las manos

**Cállate Baka y dale el te a Naru-** respondió mi Koi de mala gana, al parecer todo vuelve a la normalidad n.n

**Hai mi señor, anda que estas mas amargado que antes-** dijo Gaara en un puchero -**¿Cómo estas Naru?**

**Mucho mejor, gracias n.n **

**Tómatelo, por si las dudas-** dijo Sasuke tendiéndome la taza

**Hai, Arigato Gaa-chan**- ahora ya estoy mas tranquilo y feliz

**¿Por que no seguimos nosotros tres con el Karaoke eh? Aun nos quedan 25 minutos!!-** grito alegre Gaara

**Que ahorrativo eres Gaara, por que siempre tienes que terminar todo lo que compras- **respondió en tono despreciativo mi koi

**Tu derrochas tus cosas, señor "mis-bolsillos-están repletos-de-billetes", demo yo cuido lo que tengo!-** reclamo sacando la lengua el pelirrojo

**Lo que pasa es que eres pobre!- **le respondió con sorna Sasuke

**Naru también!!-** ¡¿yo!? Pero si trabajo y vivo decentemente! Nadie valora lo que hago TTwTT

**Ya no, conmigo nadie es pobre-** dijo guiñándome un ojo

**O sea que si no estuviera contigo seria un pobre mas del montón!-** le pique, haciéndome el ofendido XD

**No! No quise decir eso! Es que… bueno…-** jaa no sabe que decir!

**Wajajaja te fregaste Uchiha!!-** gritaba Gaara partiéndose de risa

**Cállate!** **Yo me entiendo ùú! ¿Por que no mejor cantamos?**

**Bien!**- dije animado, no estoy hablando mucho por que, prefiero verlos discutir n.n

**Yo empiezo-** dijo Sasuke

**Waa! Sasuke va a cantarme algo!! w-** grito emocionado

**Obviamente la canción no es para ti arenoso-** que seco y cruel es con el pobre Gaara XD

**Por que!! No es justo! Nadie me a cantado nada TToTT-** yo no pude hacer mas que ahogar una tímida risita, encendió la pantalla y sonó la música

: PK :

Titulo: Déjame estar

Cantante: Diego Torres

Déjame estar en tu alma

Déjame entrar en tu vida

Déjame estar en las cosas

Buenas y malas

Que tiene tu mundo

Déjame que te acompañe a lo mejor

A desahogar esa pena en el corazón

Y que el nudo en tu garganta

Se vaya por la mañana

Déjame entrar en tus dudas

Y que jueguen con las mías

Déjame entrar en tus sombras

Que se fundan con las mías

Déjame que te lo diga en soledad

Yo muero cuando te veo a ti llorar

Y que si tu alma esta triste

Muy triste estará la mía

Quisiera que te lleves

De mi vida lo mejor

La brisa que a ti de acaricia

Esa me la guardo yo

Déjame ser la voz que grita

Cuando los traidores callan

Déjame estar a tus orillas

Ser la silla que te aguanta

Déjame ser de tus sonrisas

Cuando miras la que brilla

Déjame ser,

Déjame estar,

Déjame entrar

Déjame entrar en tu miedo

Déjame ser tu confianza

Déjame ser la balanza que equilibra tus angustias

Déjame ser tu guarida frente al mar

Déjame ser la tristeza que se va

Déjame ser la alegría

Que ponga luz a tu vida

Quisiera que te lleves

De mi vida lo mejor

La brisa que te acaricia

Esa me la guardo yo

Aunque cambien los tiempo

Y pierdan el tiempo

Yo seguiré pensando igual

Por que sueño que un día

Tu vida y la mía

Se encuentren en algún lugar

Sentir que el amor que va por dentro

Es fuerte y de verdad

(Gaara) Rap: Esto es para la gente que dice que siente

Y miente

Y nunca esta presente

Aunque no se de cuenta que el mundo da vueltas

Y gira que gira pero sin mirar atrás

Aunque cambien los tiempos y pierdan el tiempo

Yo seguiré pensando igual

Y aunque yo se primero

Muy bien lo que quiero

Y pierda el camino voy a vivirlo

Aunque no se den cuenta

Aunque el mundo da vueltas

Aunque no se lamentan…

: PK End :

**Te metiste en mi canción ¬¬-** Sasuke con cara de "te voy a destruir maldito"

**No ibas a cantar todo tu ¿¿verdad??-** sonrisita Colgate

**Olvídalo!** **Que te pareció?-** me pregunto con su sonrisa de superioridad

**Waaa! Sasuke!! Si acepto!! w-** grito Gaara abrazando a Sasuke XD

**Quita!! Aléjate! No te hablaba a ti!! -** mientras este hacia todo lo posible por quitárselo de encima, cuando al fin lo logro yo lo atrape

**Arigato, Sasuke… eres demasiado bueno conmigo-** le dedique una sonrisa muy sincera mientras me abrazaba a su cuerpo

**Naru…-** acaricio mi rostro y me beso apasionadamente, luego acerco sus labios a mi oído y susurro- _**ya te lo cobrare en un cuarto privado jejeje **_

**Hentaiii!!- **/ grite dando leves golpecitos en su pecho

**Jajajaja luego no te quejaras, lo juro- **aprisionó mis manos y las halo para besarme otra vez

**Sasuke!! No le hagas propuestas indecentes a Naru-kawaii!! X3- **gritaba Gaara sacudiendo los brazos, no puedo creer que el halla sido tímido según Sasuke

**Cállate! Nos quedan 10 minutos ¿Quién canta?-** dijo mirándome ¿¿esperara que le devuelva la canción?? Demo no se me ocurre nada!!

**Yoooo!**! **Yo cantoo!!-** Gracias Gaara!!

**Bueno…-** bufo desanimado Sasu 

: PK :

Titulo: Merimei King

Cantante: An Café

Nakama no teigi sae wakaranakatta

**No había conocido nunca el significado de la amistad**

merihari nai kedo bunan na hibi

**No era agradable, pero eran días seguros**

hitori de sugosu mainichi ga tsudzuku to

**Así seguí con mi vida**

tama ni wa baka shite hachaketai

**A veces quise llamarme a mi mismo estúpido.**

it's so lonely

**Es tan solitario.**

taisetsu na mono ga koko ni aru kara

**Tengo algo tan precioso aquí**

koushite minna ni utaeteru yo

**Puedo cantárselo a todos**

kimira to deaeta koto de ima de wa

**Desde que estoy con ustedes, chicos**

Jama suru kako ni sayonara byebye

**Puedo decir adiós a mi molesto pasado**

todoke yo minna ni boku no aizu wo

**Que todos me conozcan como soy**

afureru kimochi moving freelings

**Mis sentimientos desbordantes, cambiantes**

kokoro no soko kara takaramono da to

**Desde el fondo de mi corazón**

jishin wo motte ieru kara

**Puedo decirte con confianza**

se ou mono wa ookii

**Que ese es mi tesoro**

minna no jinsei

**Todos llevamos una carga muy pesada en nuestras vidas**

kore kara mo issho ni ikite yukou

**Vamos a vivir juntos así**

go nen tatte mo

**Aunque pasen cinco años**

juu nen tatte mo

**Aunque pasen diez años**

zutto nakama de iretara ii

**Sería maravilloso si fuésemos amigos por siempre**

kagayaku bokura ni teki wa nai yo ne

**Nosotros, que somos únicos, estamos brillando**

shiroi me sarete mo doudou ikou

**Incluso si nos miran con indiferencia** **Seamos magníficos**

tsumazuitari shita toki wa minna de

**Cuando tropezamos, Compartimos nuestros dolores **

Itami wake atte sasaetekou

**Y los soportamos juntos.**

minna de kawashita chikai no kotoba

**Hagamos una promesa entre todos Podemos hacerlo grande**

ookiku narou to we can do it

**La meta que tratamos de alcanzar y que se veía tan lejana para nosotros**

mezasu goul wa tookute mienai

**Que apenas podíamos divisarla**

dakedo minna de wataru kara

**Podemos alcanzarla si estamos juntos.**

mezasu mono wa ookii habataku mirai wo

**Lo que estamos planeando es grande,** **El futuro ya ha desplegado sus alas**

kore kara mo issho ni ikite yukou

**Vamos a vivir juntos así**

go nen tatte mo juu nen tatte mo

**Aunque pasen cinco años, Aunque pasen diez años**

zutto nakama de iretara ii

**Sería maravilloso si fuésemos amigos por siempre**

todoke yo minna ni boku no aizu wo

**Que todos me conozcan como soy**

afureru kimochi moving feelings

**Con mis sentimientos desbordantes**

kokoro no soko kara takaramono da to

**Mis sentimientos cambiantes, desde el fondo de mi corazón**

jishin wo motte ieru kara

**Puedo decirte con confianza que ese es mi tesoro**

Se ou mono wa ookii minna no jinsei

**Todos llevamos una carga muy pesada en nuestras vidas**

kore kara mo issho ni ikite yukou

**Vamos a vivir juntos así**

go nen tatte mo juu nen tatte mo

**Aunque pasen cinco años Aunque pasen diez años**

zutto nakama de iyou towa ni

**Sigamos siendo amigos por siempre**

kore kara mo issho ni kono uta de

**Podemos brillar juntos, con esta canción**

kagayaku koto ga dekiru yo

**No importa hacia donde vamos**

doko made mo bokutachi to yukou

**Ven con nosotros**

: PK End :

**Bravo arenoso!! Muy buena canción!-** ¿¿Sasuke felicito a Gaara?? OoO, no puedo creerlo! Yo sabia que si se querían n.n

**Gracias Totales!-** dijo inclinándose

**No eres parte de Soda Stereo, no te alucines ¬¬-** respondió de mala gana

**Quiero agradecer a mis fans! Sin ustedes no seria nada w-** decía con estrellitas en los ojos

**No eres nada ¬¬-** esta muy empeñado en bajarlo de su nube XD

Anda Sasuke! Como me malogras la nota!!

Así entre risas y sonrisas dejamos a Gaara en su casa, pero Sasuke insistió en llevarme consigo, quiere enseñarme algo especial…

**Continuara… **


	10. El Otro Uchiha

**Capitulo 10.- El Otro Uchiha**

Las luces de la calle se reflejaban en su elegante Ferrari F430 Spider negro, a pesar de estar en un auto grandioso su rostro solo podía reflejar el dolor en su estomago, el cual se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, parecía que su cabeza tenia toda la intención de estallar, manejaba a una velocidad moderada pero con movimientos casi salvajes, su orgullo estaba herido y aunque quisiera negarlo su corazón también, aun no terminaba de creérselo, su pequeño Ototo baka le había dado el golpe de su vida, le había quitado el aire, el orgullo y el amor de un solo golpe.

No sabia a donde ir, tenia tres opciones, Primera: volver a casa a pedirle disculpas a Deidara para que lo deje volver y ver a su hijo, Segunda: ir a la casa de su padre para seguir oyendo cuan patética es su vida sentimental comparada con la perfecta pareja que hacen su padre y su madre, quienes jamás se pelearon, separaron o parecidos, Tercera: Ir a un hotel y mirar al techo recordándose toda la noche como Sasuke le robo a su rubito.

Optando por la primera, la cual tiene mas sentido, doblo la esquina y se encamino a su casa, luego de una semana volvería a ver a su pequeño, el único a quien le dedica su vida en todo sentido, su mayor tesoro, su hijo, al llegar a casa la cochera se abre automáticamente, el deja su auto y saca las llaves para poder ingresar a su casa.

**Papii!!! Papiii!!!-** unas pisaditas le indican que su pequeño esta cerca, lo escucha reír en el comedor por lo que entra por la sala para cogerlo por detrás

**Yue! Mira lo bonito que estas!-** lo coge entre sus brazos mientras besa sus mejillas

**Papi te extrañe mucho! Hoy si te quedas?? Si? Por favor! Quédate conmigo!-** dice haciendo morritos, ese niño era precioso, sus ojos turquesas reflejaban una felicidad enorme, obviamente por ver a su padre, el pequeño se parecía mas a Deidara, pero tenia el cabello negro azabache muy suave y sedoso, tal como el suyo

**Claro mi amor, hoy me quedo contigo hasta que te aburras de mi-** exclamo provocando una risita en el pequeño a la vez que negaba con la cabeza **–anda dame un besito ¿si?**

**Uno-** le dio un solo beso e Itachi lo miro molesto

**Tienes que darme mas!** **Así no se siente que me quieres! Anda dame muchos, muchos besitos, muchos, muchos!-** le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y lo movía de un lado a otro

**Jajajajaja yaa papii yaa jajajaja**- respiro un poquito y le dio varios besos en la mejilla para luego abrazarse a su cuello muy fuertemente y decir con una sonrisa –**te extrañe papi **

**Yo también a ti mi vida, te extrañe mucho- **con un beso en la frente lo dejo en el suelo de nuevo

**Papi vamos a comer helado?? Si??- **pidió con estrellitas en los ojos

**Primero tengo que ver a tu mami- **dijo inclinándose para quedar a la altura de su peque 

**Esta en el cuarto, dijo que le dolía aquí y aquí- **dijo señalando con sus manitas la cabeza y la barriga

**Esta enfermo?**

**El tío Kisame lo llevo al doctor varias veces y me dejaron con el tío Tobi para jugar-** dijo riendo

**Ya veo…**

Itachi camino hacia la cocina, le sirvió un poco de helado en una dulcera con ositos, agrego chocolate derretido y chispas en forma de estrella, cogió la cuchara que hacia juego con la dulcera y la puso en la mesa sobre un individual de pollitos, saco una servilleta de nubes y cargo a su bebé para ponerlo en la silla, lo dejo comiendo helado con un **"cómetelo todo, ya regreso"** y un beso en la frente, se encamino por su casa la cual seguía tan hermosa eh impecable como siempre.

Los lustrosos pasillos lo llevaron a la escalera alfombrada de azulino, subió hasta toparse con unos enormes ventanales de cortinas Italianas, con encajes blancos y celestes, siguió por el pasillo derecho hasta llegar con una puerta doble, la mas grande de toda la segunda planta, la abrió con cuidado esperando encontrar a su ángel, pero solo había ropa en la inmensa cama matrimonial, ingreso a la habitación lentamente, esperando sorprenderlo y pudo oír claramente el agua de la ducha al caer, abrió de a pocos la puerta viendo el hermoso cuerpo de su esposo bañado en gotitas pecaminosas que paseaban por todo lo que le pertenecía solo a el, en esos momentos pensó en su Deidara, como teniendo algo tan delicioso en casa, salió a comer fuera!, por que?, y es que Naruto también era exquisito pero su Dei-chan era algo especial, el lo amaba en todo sentido, la única persona a la que amaba mas que a Deidara era a su hijo.

Se quito toda la ropa lentamente para no hacer ruido, la dejo al lado del armario y entro a la blanca habitación de mármol, corrió un poco la cortina para encontrar una vez mas ese cuerpo exquisito que no probaba hace semanas, se ubico justo detrás de el tomando el jabón y esparciéndolo por sus manos, suavemente se pego a la espalda de su amado y recorrió con lujuria su cuerpo haciendo que inmediatamente Deidi voltee asustado.

**Itachi! Que haces aquí!-** dijo poniendo las manos en el fuerte pecho de su esposo

**Te extrañe mucho mi amor-** empezó a besarlo, mientras sus enjabonadas manos tocaban todo lo posible ese cuerpo maravilloso **–no podía ni respirar sin pensar en ti** – le dijo en los labios para volver a besarlo

**Ita… matte… yo…****-** Itachi lo tomo del rostro mientras con la otra mano lo hacia de la cintura, lo miró directo a los ojos turquesas intentando descifrar por que su rubio se resistía

**Cada noche me dormía pensando en tu olor, en el sabor de tus labios, la suavidad de tu piel, el sonido de tu voz, extrañaba todo de ti, cada lugar al que iba me recordaba a ti-** en ese momento no podía dejar de besar a Deidara, su rostro, su cuello, sus labios, quería saborearlo todo

**Ita****… te extrañe mucho… Gomen…-** dijo con sus ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas, abrazándose al pecho de su esposo

**No bebé, discúlpame tu a mi, te ****lastimé mucho - **dijo besando sus parpados, bajando sus manos lentamente para posar luego sus labios justo sobre los de su Dei-chan –**¿puedo volver a casa ahora?**

**Claro que si! Seremos una familia de nuevo, no te vallas otra vez, no volveré a gritarte, lo lamento**** es que…- **las lagrimas caían otra vez

**No llores, no fue tu culpa, yo… no debí engañarte…****, No estaré con nadie mas de ahora en adelante, te amo Dei- **lentamente fue tocando todo el cuerpecito de su amado, era una obra maestra, mas bien era SU obra maestra, por que si bien el no lo hizo, Deidara le pertenecía, nada cambiaria eso, entre besos y caricias fue llegando hasta ese trasero redondito que lo traía loco, pasando un dedo por su rajita pudo acariciar el agujero que mas había extrañado en su vida

**Matte!**- Deidara lo empujo muy nervioso

**Que sucede?-** pregunto entre asustado y sorprendido

**Es que… yo… estoy algo cansadito… jeje-** respondió arreglando su dorado cabello

**Mas bien te veo algo nerviosito-** dijo enarcando una ceja, su ángel estaba muy raro

**No! Como se te ocurre…-** dijo tomando su toalla para salir, Itachi cerro la ducha y le siguió confundido.

Deidara se acerco al armario y saco una toalla pequeña para secar su cabello, se sentó en la cama cruzando las piernas y se dedico solo a secarse, su nerviosismo era obvio ya que no dejaba de mover la pierna que tenia sobre la otra, además no miraba a Itachi para nada, a menos que su cabello fuera mas interesante que el sexy esposo con el que se acaba de reconciliar, no tendría por que evitarlo ¿o si?.

Itachi se acerco por detrás y lo abrazo con fuerza, besando su cuello, intentando deshacerse de la toalla que cubría a su Deidi de la cintura hacia abajo, pero Deidara se escabullo con un movimiento rápido para quedar parado junto a la Tv

**Itachi… enserio estoy muy cansado-** dijo con morritos

**Pero no te tengo desde hace semanas! Yo se que lo quieres tanto como yo!-** recrimino bastante molesto

**Claro mi amor pero… no me siento bien ahora**- explico mientras volteaba hacia la puerta y para continuar secando su cabello

**Por que has estado acudi****endo al medico? Que es lo que sucede?-** pregunto con un tono acusador el azabache

**A****… al medico?? Yo? Jeje… no, para nada-** Deidara estaba mas nervioso que antes

**Yue me lo dijo, sabes que mi hijo no miente, dime que es lo que tienes o llamare a Kisame y lo obligare a hablar**- su fuerte tono intimidó a Deidara

**Yo… no se como decirlo**- respondió nervioso

**Vamos-** Itachi decidió abrazarlo para que se calme –**solo dilo y ya **

**Itachi… yo lo… lo siento… mucho**- respondió al quebrar sus emociones, girando hacia su esposo para llorar en su pecho siendo acogido por un amoroso abrazo

**Dime que tienes mi amor, necesito saberlo**- dijo acariciando los rubios cabellos

**Ita… yo… ****en serio… no quería… no fue planeado…-** con cada frase su llanto se hacia mas fuerte**- Itachi… yo… yo estoy embarazado…-** dijo para finalmente usar sus manos para cubrir su rostro, a lo que Itachi solo atino a pegarlo fuertemente contra su pecho

**No llores… ven conmigo, siéntate en la cama y respira-** dijo limpiando las lagrimas que no cesaban de caer

**Ha.****.hai- **respondió hipando muy nervioso

**Cuanto tiempo tienes?- **pregunto mientras lo guiaba a la cama

**Mes y medio-** respondió tiritando

**Cuando te enteraste?**- dijo ayudándolo a sentarse

**Tres días después de nuestra pelea…-** hipando todavía, respiro y se sentó

**Amor, el niño es mío, todo estará bien-** soltando una sonrisa confiada beso las sonrosadas mejillas de su koi

**Ita… tengo miedo…-** una vez sentado se abrazo mas a su esposo

**Es grave?-** pregunto acariciándolo mientras lo miraba a los ojos

**Es igual que el de Yue, un embarazo de alto riesgo-** dijo bajando la mirada

**Entonces necesitas descansar-** respondió mientras elevaba la barbilla de su ángel con dulzura

**Itachi no quiero perderte!!-** exclamó casi gritando, presionando el agarre que tenia en el brazo de Itachi

**Tranquilo, yo ****estaré contigo**- contestó guiñando

**Demo… tu empezaste a salir con otros chicos por que mi embarazo era delicado y no podíamos tener sexo… fue mi culpa… **

**No digas bobadas! Me quedare contigo cada segundo de tu embarazo!!-** Contesto firme tomando de las manos a su ángel

**Es… en serio?? No me estas mintiendo??-** pregunto aun incrédulo y mas que asombrado

**Claro que no amor, estaré contigo y no veré a nadie mas, si quieres viajamos a donde tu escojas para relajarnos ¿Qué dices?**

**Lo juras?? No viajamos desde nuestra luna de miel!!-** abrió los ojos, dejando a la vista sus muy hermosas orbes turquesas

**Ahora viajaremos con Yue y con el nuevo bebé-** exclamo sonriente mientras acariciaba el aun plano vientre de Deidara

**Ah mi vida!!!-** grito lleno de dicha abrazando a su amado koi que lo llenaba de besos

De pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando que unos inocentes ojitos color turquesa apreciaran un fogoso beso por parte de ambos (recuerden que Deidara tiene una tolla e Itachi no lleva nada encima)

**Papi… que haces?-** pregunto inocente

**Le doy un masaje a tu mami por que esta muy cansado ¿no te parece buena idea?-** respondió rápidamente el azabache con una amable sonrisa mientras Deidara los observaba rojo y nervioso

**Sii!! Te puedo ayudar??-** dijo con ojitos soñadores

**Claro! Dei-chan voltéate y tu bebé, sube a la cama-** exclamó mientras cargaba a Yue para dejarlo sobre la cama al lado de su mami

**Ya estoy listo**- dijo Deidara volteando sonriente

**Muy bien, empecemos-** Itachi sacó una toalla para cubrirse y puso sus manos sobre la espalda de Deidara presionando suavemente, no paso mucho para que Dei sintiera también las manitas de Yue intentando presionar como su padre

**Mira papi ¿lo estoy haciendo bien?-** pregunto dulcemente

**Excelente bebé, eres el mejor masajista**** y también el mas lindo-** respondió el azabache para luego besar la frente de su pequeño

Entre tanto masaje Deidara cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, y Yue decidió que el también quería masajes, así que Itachi le dio sus respectivos masajitos hasta que el también se durmió, el único que quedo en pie acomodo al pequeño pelinegro junto a su amado ángel rubio de tal manera que el también encontrara un espacio en la cama, luego de hacer esto los tres quedaron profundamente dormidos.

**Bahía Konoha**

**En el auto de Sasuke:**

Hace ya bastante rato que dejamos a Gaara en su casa, Sasuke me trajo aquí para conversar, y en realidad la estamos pasando muy bien, hemos hablado de todo, hasta de Itachi, sobre todo de su infancia, según Sasuke, Itachi y el se llevaban muy bien antes de que el mayor conociera a Deidara, quien parecía gustarle mucho a Sasuke, dice que es un chico muy bueno, lindo y además inteligente…

La luna llena es tan hermosa, tan plateada y tan redonda… pronto estaré igual de redondito T-T, miro las estrellas y el mar, Sasuke es tan lindo conmigo, estoy abrazado a su pecho disfrutando este momento de silencio compartido, no puede ser posible que hasta sin hacer nada la pasemos bien, me toma del rostro y me mira fijamente.

**Naru, vamos a mi casa****- **eso fue una consulta o una orden?

**Que?? Ahora?? Para que??-** realmente me sorprendió

**Quiero presentarte formalmente **

**Formalmente??****- **a que se refiere??

**Si, a mis padres, como mi único y legitimo novio, próximamente esposo y madre de mis hijos- **exclamó mas que tranquilo

**Comoooooooo???-** ah?? Pero cuando acordamos casarnos y tener hijos???

**No te agrada la idea?****- **preguntó un poco sorprendido

**No! No! No es eso! Es que… bueno… es un poco…-** nervioso… nervioso… nervioso…

**Un poco…?-** dijo como pidiéndome continuar

**Repentino…- **mas que repentino!! Super apresurado!! 

**Quieres pensarlo mas? Si demoramos mucho el bebé se notara-** cierto

**Lo sé, demo… no había pensado en casarme… además nos conocemos muy poquito y… **

**No me amas?- **dijo cortando lo que iba a decir

**No seas baka! Claro que te amo!- ** si vuelve a decir algo así lo golpeare sin remordimientos!

**Entonces?- **pregunto indiferente

**Es solo que… tengo miedo…- **dije tocando mi pequeño estomago en crecimiento

**De que?- **usa un tono tan calmado, me hace sentir exagerado 

**De que mi hijo este cerca a Itachi- **mi voz se volvía débil mientras agachaba la cabeza, mi gran temor se debía a Itachi** -y si me lo quiere quitar?? Si intenta alejarme de el?? **

**Naruto­­- **metomó de los hombros para mirarme fijamente** -yo vivo con mis padres, Itachi vive con Deidara y casi nunca va a la casa, además si nos casamos puedo comprar una casa para nosotros, no tenemos que ir a ver a mis padres si no quieres **

**No, si yo no tengo problema con tus padres**

**Pero ellos son lo único que podría conectarnos con Itachi, Naruto, no permitiré que nadie toque a nuestro hijo-** con mi frente junto a la suya y mi rostro entre sus manos, mis lagrimas empezaron a caer

**Pero…- **una vez mas fui interrumpido por su voz segura y calmada

**Confía en mi, Gaara también me ayudara a protegerlo ¿crees que Itachi podría hacer algo?**

**Sasuke… déjame pensarlo ¿si?- **respondí al fin, separándome un poco de el

**Esta bien pero ¿vas a dormir en mi casa hoy?- **preguntó arrinconándome en el asiento

**Y tus padres?- **mientras más se acerca mis hormonas se alborotan más y más! 

**Si no me da la gana no les digo nada, si no les hablo no se sentirán extraños, generalmente preguntan lo básico, pero si los evitamos al entrar, no será necesario decirles ni quien eres- **esa indiferencia… no suena como si hablara de sus padres

**Se preocuparan…- **susurré, pero el me besó y me miró fijamente, para decir con voz aterciopelada…

**Me gustaría que mis padres fueran como tu padre o como estoy seguro fue tu madre, pero ellos son mas fríos y cortantes, no son el tipo de padres cariñosos a los que les interesa saber de ti- **su voz era suave pero parecía conforme con la situación, solo me quedó animarlo

**Ya veo… bueno, entonces vamos!- **respondí con una sonrisa

**Te amo****- **dijo empezando a besarme muy apasionadamente 

**Jeje… yo también-** dije correspondiendo el beso muy sonrojado

Luego de eso paseamos por la ciudad para terminar frente a la reja de lo que yo definiría como una completa mansión, pero el insistió en llamarla "casa", la enorme reja metálica se abrió para dejar paso al auto de mi koi, pasando sobre un camino de grava y piedras romboides llegamos hasta una pileta negra, adornada con una bestia rara en la cima, si no era una gárgola quizá era un perro, como es costumbre, las casas de los millonarios siempre tienen muchas plantas que por supuesto ellos no cuidan, si no sus miles de jardineros.

Me pregunto para que querrán tantas áreas verdes si ni salen a mirarlas, a la gente le gusta mucho aparentar, es tan molesto… al llegar a la puerta principal bajamos del auto y quede sorprendido frente al enorme portón de caoba, que estaba rodeado por enormes ventanales casi tan grandes como la puerta misma, toda la mansión hecha en piedra me dejo impresionado, Sasuke me tomo de la mano y me guió hacia el recibidor donde solo grito un **"Ya estoy en casa" **para seguir derecho a su cuarto, donde cerró la puerta y abrió el closet, sacó unas batas y me llevó a su baño.

**Como puedes ver, fue muy fácil evitarlos, ni los viste ¿verdad?-** dijo con una sonrisa

**Si, fue muy sencillo, mas de lo que pensé n_nU-** enserio es decepcionante

**Y ahora****… me apetece un baño de burbujas ¿a ti no?-** el tono pícaro en su voz me estremeció

**Jeje…** **Sasuke… no se…**- estoy tan nervioso, pero me siento mas seguro ahora que me ha aferrado en un abrazo

**Vamos, prometo que será **_**riquísimo**_**-** esa última palabrita ladijo en mi oído con una voz más que erótica, sumamente sexy, casi orgásmica, ahhh Kami-sama!! No me dejes caer en la tentación!!!

**No se si puedo, sensei no me ha dicho nada sobre el sexo durante mi estado **(N/a: En Japón le dicen sensei a los doctores también, lo digo x si las dudas n.n)

**No ****le preguntaste?- **dijo mas calmado de lo que esperaba

**No se me ocurrió que podría pasar, es que no planeaba tener pareja!****- **creo que el mas desesperado en esto soy yo, por que Sasu esta muy tranquilo 

**Claro, entiendo****- **por que se resigna T-T, si me insistiera un poquito mas seria feliz

**Pero puedo llamarlo a su casa!****- **Si! Encontré la solución! jojojojo

**Tienes esas confianzas con tu doctor? ****Fíjate que ya pasan de las 11 de la noche, quizá le incomode- **este hombre no tiene muchas ganas o que?

**No te preocupes, no pasa nada, mas bien… puedo llamar a Oto-san también… debe estar preocupado…****- **sobre todo por que le dije que volvería temprano

**Si, no hay problema, tomate tu tiempo****- **T-T no lo veo emocionado

**Sasu…****- **estoy nervioso de nuevo… 

**Si?****- **y el tan calmado!! Arggg!! Lo ahorcaré!! 

**Estas muy tranquilo… ****u_ú**

**Ah? Que esperabas?****- **tu que crees?? Baka!! 

**Yo… Bueno… ya sabes…****- **deditos tipo Hinata xD

**No es que no sea un pervertido, ni que no me emocione el tenerte****- **calmado y con los ojos cerrados me deja en duda

**Entonces por que estas tan calmado???****- **grite 

**Si te amo, también te respeto, si no puedo tenerte aun****, tendré que controlarme y esperarte, aunque sea casi imposible contigo al lado- **respondió cubriéndose la cara con las manos

**Ahhh!!! Sasuke!! Te amo tanto!!- **a lo que no pude evitar abrazarlo y darle muchos besitos

**Yo también, pero llama de una vez!! Que estoy usando una fuerza sobre humana para no lanzarme sobre ti ahora mismo!- **si parece estar algo acalorado, jejeje, mejor corro al teléfono

**Si! **

No lo creo, hasta su teléfono es bonito, que ganas de usarlo y es tan liviano que podría hablar por el durante horas y horas, al presionar las teclas cada una adapta un color distinto, kawaii!!! Deje de emocionarme cuando Sasuke dijo **"Dobe, es solo un teléfono, marca de una vez" **y así con un puchero de fastidio tuve que marcar el numero de casa, timbró 2, 3, 4, 5 veces! Y nada! Colgué y volví a marcar, esta vez a la primera respondió.

**Moshi Moshi-** dijo la voz mas conocida para mi

**Oto-san!-** si no quien mas? xD

**Naruto! ¿A que hora vas a venir?-** sonaba muy preocupado

**A… etto… jeje… adivina que! Sasuke me invito a dormir en su casa… jeje…-** seguro se da cuenta de para que

**Ah? Pero mi nieto esta muy pequeño para dormir fuera!-** y yo?? No pensara mas en mi?? T-T

**No notara la diferencia!****- **si aun esta muy pequeño! El va donde yo voy y punto ttebayo!

**Bueno, si te quedas con Sasuke me quedo mas tranquilo, me cae mucho mejor que el idiota de Itachi**

**Entonces estas de acuerdo?**

**Si, esta bien**

**Arigato Oto-san!! Bye bye!**

**Cuidate** /Clic!/

Bien ahora llamare a Sensei para preguntarle… que vergonzoso… ¿¿y si no puedo hacerlo??… ¿¿si me dice que le hare daño al bebé?? Tengo que cuidar a mi pequeño por sobre todas las cosas, marco en el telefonito kawaii el número que tenia guardado en el celular y empieza a timbrar

_**/Ring - Ring/**_ **Moshi Moshi??**

**Etto… buenas noches, esta Kakashi-sensei ttebayo? **

**Ah! Naruto! Que gusto oírte!-** Esa voz es…

**Iruka-sensei!! No había reconocido tu voz!! ¿Cómo estas?**

**Muy bien, y tu que tal?-** tan dulce como siempre n.n

**Pues mas embarazado que antes xD-** y mas feliz también!

**Jajaja, que bueno, no tienes consulta estos días? **

**No, pero quería hacerle una pregunta a Kakashi-sensei-** que vergüenza ///

**Esta en la ducha ahora, pero no te preocupes, espérame 2 minutos y te lo paso-** dijo muy seguro, así que no le discutí

**Arigato!-** respondí, pero luego oí:

"**Kakashi!! Teléfono urgente!! Coge el inalámbrico!!"**y como respuesta un **"Irukita! Aun tengo shampoo en los ojos!!"** y claro Iruka-sensei tan lindo solo gritó **"Apurate dije!!" **luego de 3 minutos oí la voz de Kakashi-sensei

**Moshi Moshi-** me dijo con tono de fastidio

**Hola ttebayo! **

**Naruto!! Que milagro!****- ** por que les sorprenderá tanto? No soy la persona mas cordial del mundo, pero llamo una vez al… mes? Bueno quizás al año… jeje… 

**Jeje bueno es que ****tenía una consulta… inesperada- **y valla que lo es…

**Sucedió algo? Te sientes mal? Que sientes?****- **no te desesperes sensei!!

**No! No es nada de eso! **

**Entonces?****- **es algo mas vergonzoso…

**Yo… quería saber si… bueno si yo puedo… ya sabe…****- **no tengo palabras… 

**No te entiendo****- **ese tonito me dice que entendió a que me refiero pero no entendió como es posible que valla a hacerlo

**Si puedo tener… ****bueno verá mi novio y yo podemos…- **dije mientras miraba a Sasuke con una sonrisa

**Volviste con el maldito de Itachi???- **gritó casi histérico, también pude oír a lo lejos un grito de** "¿¿Como??" **esa voz pertenecía a Iruka-sensei por supuesto

**No!! Como se le ocurre!****- **no seria capaz de eso!

**Ah! Arigato Kami-sama!****- **dijo mucho mas tranquilo** -Pero entonces?? **

**Es que… estoy enamorado de alguien más**** y nosotros…- **comente rojo cual tomate maduro, mientras Sasuke me abrazaba 

**Ya te entendí… mmm… bueno, para estar bien seguros ¿por que no te pasas por mi consultorio mañana temprano?****- **Mañana??? NoooooO!!!

**No me puede decir ****así no mas?- **es que enserio quiero hacerlo con Sasu hoy 

**Jajaja, Naru-hentai!****- **mira quien habla ttebayo 

**No ttebayo!!!****- **grité mas rojo si es posible

**Te veo mañana! Aguántate! Jajajaja Adios!****- **El se burló de mi! 

**Gracias ttebayo**_**/Clic/-**_ colgué con lagrimones en los ojos, y ahora… que hago??

_**Continuará… **_


End file.
